One shots
by Purple Flower of Aachen
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots for Hogwarts, the golden snitch, HPFC or just for fun
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Lord and Lady Abbott

 **Task:** **write about a person who unnecessarily worries too much about a certain situation that turns out fine in the end.**

 **Words: 715**

 **Promt(S): Meet the Parents**

 **This should be with Canon**

 **Disclaimer** **: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Neville was worried. He was meeting Hannah's parents today! He was worried because: what if he said something to upset them? What if he said something which meant they banned him and Hannah from meeting each other? What if they didn't approve of him? All these worries were running wild in Neville's mind as he lay in bed, thinking of an excuse not to get up.

A few minutes later, Augusta knocked on Neville's door, and shouted, "Neville! You need to get up! You're meeting that lovely Miss Abbott's parents today! And you need to be fit to be seen!"

"Augh, Okay gran," said Neville grumbling. Sometimes his grandmother was so mean! Neville got out of bed a short while later, and started preparing for his day.

After having a shower and combing his hair, Neville put on his favourite suit. Neville needed to wear fancy clothes for today, as Lord and Lady Abbott were a Lord and Lady, and Neville wanted to make a good impression. When he was dressed, Neville went down to the Dining Room.

As Neville had Breakfast in the dining room, Augusta asked, "Now Neville, wants the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter!" said Neville quickly.

Augusta growled warningly, "Neville!"

"I am worried about meeting her parents! Want if a make a fool of myself in front of them?!" said Neville falling apart a little.

Augusta said, "Neville, I'm sure it will be fine!"

" _Easy for you to say,"_ thought Neville darkly. But then, he said begrudgingly, "Alright, I believe you."

"Good Child," said Augusta smiling in approval. When Neville had finished Breakfast, he flooed to Diagon Alley, as he had a few errands to do before lunch. Neville had to go and get some plant medicine, some Herbology Books, and some new Dragon Hide gloves for doing his practice teaching, (Under Professor Sprout) come the new Term.

When Neville had gotten that stuff, he shrunk it all into pocket size, and then he checked the time: it was time for lunch! Neville sighed worriedly, and thought, ' _Well, it's time."_

Neville was meeting them at the Leaky Cauldron at 12 o'clock, and it was currently 11:50 Am, meaning Neville had ten minutes to walk up there, which was a perfect amount of time.

Neville walked into the Leaky Cauldron, then he walked up to the Bartender Tom, and asked, "Have the Abbott's arrived yet?"

"No, not yet. You're Mr Longbottom, correct?" asked Tom. Neville nodded, then Tom said, "Follow me, I will take you to where you're sitting. And When the Abbott's arrive, I will bring them to you."

"Thank you, Tom," Said Neville, sighing nervously as he followed Tom into the back of his Pub. At the back, there were lots of tables set for people wanting some privacy, and the one Neville was being led to, was set for four. Tom left Neville there, and went back to the front, while Neville sat down. Shortly after that, Hannah and her parents: Neil and Rosa, came and joined Neville.

Hannah said to Neville, "Hi Neville! This is My Mum, Rosa, and My Dad, Neil."

"Hi Rosa, and Neil, nice to meet you," said Neville nervously.

Rosa said, "Nice to meet you Neville!"

"Yes, same," said Neil. Neville was very tense for the start, but he relaxed as time went on.

Rosa asked a short while after Neville started to relax, "So Neville, Hannah tells me you're quite the Herbology Guy."

"Yes, Herbology is my area. I am going to shadow Professor Sprout next term, so I can eventually replace her," said Neville.

Neal said, "Well, good luck, I'm sure you'll do well!"

At the end, when Hannah's parents left, and Hannah was about to, Hannah said, "From the looks of it, you were nervous about meeting them?"

"Very," emitted Neville quietly.

Hannah smiled, then said, "Don't worry, Mum and Dad were nervous too. But, I think they really liked you!"

"Really? Cool! I'll see you later then, Hannah," said Neville sounding very cheerful, then Hannah and Neville went off to their homes. When Neville arrived home, Augusta asked as soon as she saw him, "Well? How did it go?"

"Good!" said Neville happily.

Augusta said, "See? What did I tell you?"

"It would be fine," answered Neville, smiling broadly.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Torture in Twilight)**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Subject: DADA**

 **Words: 834**

 **Task: Write about someone using the Cruciatus Curse and why he/she does it. Please try to also focus on their thoughts and**

 **emotions while casting the curse.**

 **Extra Prompt: Twilight**

 **Warning: use of quite major swear words and torture.**

 **Notes: For Hogwarts assignment #3. I had great fun writing this, (Does that mean there is something wrong with me?)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

It was twilight as Bellatrix sneaked toward a Muggle house. Her Master had been very quiet recently, so most the Death Eaters usually went off on the own (without permission from their Master) to go and Torture some muggles. Not that he minded much, as far as their Master was concerned, the fewer muggles the better. In fact, his encouraged it at several meetings.

Most Death Eaters tortured Muggles out of hate or boredom, and they didn't always use the Cruciatus Curse. Some would think of other unique ways of hurting them such as taints and beating them up.

But, Bellatrix always used the Cruciatus Curse on them. She loved hearing The muggles scream in agony. It made her feel so alive. It made the Muggles pay for what the did to wizards. It made her feel _good_. Bellatrix's favourite way of torturing muggles (and/or Mudbloods) was to use the Cruciatus Curse until they were most likely insane. Then she would end their miserable lives with the killing curse. Bellatrix was always up for torturing, but during the twilight was her favourite time. Which is why she chooses to go out now.

The reason Bellatrix didn't like muggles, is because they didn't have any respect for witches and wizards, and they made them hide under rocks shaking in fear of being discovered. But, Wizards deserved so much more than that! Which is why she followed the Dark Lord, he was going to bring the Wizards to their rightful place, even if it meant killing the ones like Dumbledore, who liked muggles. But who would miss Dumbledore anyway? He was too old to be of use for anything.

First Bellatrix knocked on the door of the Muggle house. Just because she was going to murder them didn't mean she didn't have any manners. A minute or two after she knocked, a tall thin Muggle man opened the door. He asked in a Scottish accent, "What do you want, Lassy? I'm trying to watch a game in here."

"Oh, don't worry, what I'm here for won't take long at all," Said Bellatrix smirking evilly. When she was through with him, missing his 'Game' will be the least of his worries!

A Woman's voice from inside called, "Who is it, Darling? Is it Danielle back with the kids?"

"No one to worry about dear, just some Harpy. I'm going to get rid of her now," the man called back.

Bellatrix was fuming, how dare this filthy little Muggle call her a Harpy! Bellatrix said slightly blinded with rage, "How dare you call me a Harpy, you filthy little Muggle!"

Then she spat in the muggle's face, pulling her wand out. The Muggle seemed to realise he was in trouble because he tried to make an escape. But, he fell over, so he then started pleading with Bellatrix instead. However, Bellatrix would never spare a Muggle, not ever. So she focused all her hate for Muggles on her magic, and then she bellowed with all the force she had, "CRUCIO!"

And the Muggle man let out an ear piercing scream. Bellatrix loved it. She loved the way her victim's scream. It filled her with joy, energy, liveliness and it unleashed her corked up anger and hate.

A few seconds after Bellatrix had started torturing the man, the woman who must have been his wife came running in. Seeing what Bellatrix was doing, she started screaming as ran towards a device (A phone) which looked like it was in two bits and it had a chord which attached the two bits. It was hanging up on the wall nearby. But, Bellatrix hit her with a stunner before she got there.

Because of this, she had to lift the spell off the Man, and before she could continue torturing him, he charged at her. Bellatrix quickly got out of the way, then killed the man. _Stupid Bastard. He wasn't any good for torturing anywa_ y, thought Bellatrix.

Then Bellatrix went to start on the wife. Oh, she made beautiful sounds with her screams! Bellatrix could have done it for hours. However, the woman started screaming less and it got quieter, and then Bellatrix heard voices coming up the path. She looked out, to see another woman (Who she assumed was a Muggle) bringing two children up to the house. Acting quickly, Bellatrix killed the woman she had just been torturing, then she slipped out of the house through the back door.

Bellatrix smiled as she walked into the bushes because she heard someone scream inside the house. Bellatrix would have stayed and killed them too, but it would soon be past the end of twilight, and it would start to get risky from the fact the Aurors might have cottoned on.

However, Bellatrix made a note to come back to find more Muggles to torture. But, she would only come out at twilight, unless her master gave her a mission which needed to be executed at another time of day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stars**_

 _ **House: Ravenclaw**_

 **For the** _ **Themed list challenge**_ **of the** _ **Writing Club at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenge and assignments) run by Sam H.**_

 _ **Prompt: Astronomy Tower**_

 _ **Beta of this story: Spittllama7856**_

 _ **Words: 508**_

 **Desckalimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Padma Patil quietly climbed up the Astronomy Tower. She loved coming up here at night because she loved gazing at the stars, and at night was the best time to view them. Unfortunately, at the hour of the night, they were supposed to be in bed, so Padma had to be careful to not be caught. But, she did believe if she got caught, the worst that could happen to her was get detention as it would be the first time Padma did anything wrong.

Padma had been sneaking out for years, so she didn't really think anything would happen tonight. But, it still pays to be careful. As Padma reached one of the windows of the Astronomy Tower, she looked out to see the sky, and saw the stars were beautiful! They were shining brightly that night!

Padma sighed; sometimes she just wished she could be a star. She would shine down upon the world, and everyone would look up to her, and maybe even wish to be a star, too.

"Lovely night, isn't it Miss Patil?" said the voice of Professor Dumbledore. Padma spun around to see her Headmaster standing behind her.

Padma stammered realising she was in trouble, "Professor, I can explain why I am in the Astronomy Tower after bedtime."

"You weren't planning on jumping where you?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"NO!" Said Padma, a little too louder than she wanted.

Professor Dumbledore said, "To be honest, I have watched you coming up here for years."

"What? Then why didn't you give me detention or something?" asked Padma.

Professor Dumbledore said, "I could see no harm in it. But, I think you should stop, it's bound to be affecting how well you do in your classes, that's not to say you're doing badly. But, if I catch you out again, Miss Patil, I am afraid I will have to expel you or give you detentions."

"I see, Professor. I won't come out again," said Padma respectfully.

Professor Dumbledore nodded, then suggested, "You better go now, or Professor Flitwick might find your bed empty."

"Okay. Bye, Professor," said Padma as went to leave the Astronomy Tower. Padma understood what Professor Dumbledore had said, and respected his authority, but she did feel very sad about never being able to come out again.

She vowed never again to go up there after curfew, and she didn't. Padma excelled in her studies, and by the time her graduation came round, she had gotten good marks and was going to be able to easily get into the job she wanted.

On the night before she left Hogwarts for good, she snuck up to the Astronomy Tower again, just for old time's sake. The stars were shining brightly that night, and Padma stayed there all night, watching them glow and twinkle high above her.

Then, Padma vowed to work hard, and be good, so when she left this world, she'd be allowed to become a shining star which all the students at Hogwarts would see at any hour of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Meaning of Family and Honour

 **The Houses Competition Info:**

 **House: Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: Father and Son**

 **Words: 1057**

* * *

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) info:**

 **For the Writing Club Second Chance Soulmates.**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Words: 1057**

 **Prompt: no.1,** **Write about someone casting a spell (or getting a spell cast) to find their soulmate.**

 **Beta of this Fic: Spittllama7856**

 **Disclaimer: I Do not Own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy nervously gulped. He was about to do a spell to find out if he had a Soulmate, and if so, who it was. The main reason Draco was so nervous was about it was the fact for all he knew, it could be a Mudblood! Or even worse, a Muggle! And his father would be very disappointed in him if that was the case.

Draco sighed, he might as well get this over with. He opened the book with the spell in it.

It had taken him awhile to get Madam Pince agree to let him take it out of the library, as it was a very old book and valuable book.

Draco waved his wand in a heart shape, quickly followed by a circle while muttering, "verus amor meus revelare."

A white light shined formed where Draco had been doing the wand movements, and it formed a screen with a girl in it. Upon closer examination, Draco recognised this girl as the Granger girl. After three minutes of showing Hermione, the screen disappeared, and the white light went straight for Draco's forearm.

Draco rolled up his sleeve to see the name, "Hermione Granger" carved into his skin. When it had finished, Draco collapsed and cried into his hands: he was done for! His father would not be just disappointed with him, he would be furious! He would probably disown Draco on the spot.

Draco was very lucky though, Hermione Granger was wearing long sleeves, which meant she did not see the name 'Draco Malfoy' shine on her arm for about a minute, then disappear. Because if she did notice, Draco's father would be the least of his worries.

* * *

The next day Draco started plotting a plan of action. If his father disowned him or not, Draco needs Hermione not to hate him so much, so that there can be a small chance they could make up and accept the Soulmate bound. Draco needed to think up ways for her, (and her friends, Weasley and Potter, Draco supposed) to see he wasn't all bad.

The first thing Draco did was, the next time he passed them in a corridor, he greeted, "Morning, Granger, Potter, Weasley."

Draco kept going, but he did glance behind to see the three of them gaping at him.

The next time Draco saw one of them was in the library where the Weasel was complaining about something in his homework he didn't understand. Draco grabbed a book which would help Weasel, then he walked passed and said while throwing the book in front of the Weasel, "In there, Weasley. That book will help."

"Gee thanks... Malfoy!?" said the Weasel, as he turned around to see Draco. Draco just smirked and walked on.

This went on until the Christmas Break. Every time he saw them, he would say something nice, greet them or help them if it didn't take up too much of his time. Draco was going to go home for the Holidays, but he thought it more likely that he would be going back to pack his bags and take all his belongings out of Malfoy Manor.

When Draco had got home and had put his bags away, he went to his father's study, as that was where he was at the moment. When Draco arrived at the study door, he knocked, and he heard his father say, "Come in."

Draco went in and cleared his throat before saying, "Father, may I have a word with you?"

Lucius looked up at Draco and said, "Of course, sit down."

Draco did, then started, "I did The Soulmate Revealing charm."

"Really? what did it say?" asked Lucius looking interested.

Draco swallowed, then said, "My Soulmate is Hermione Granger. I will move out tonight if you wish, Father."

"Really? That's great news! Why are you moving out?" asked Lucius.

Draco asked looking hopeful, "You not disappointed?"

"No! I'm quite proud of the fact. But, why are you moving out?" Lucius asked again.

Draco flushed embarrassedly and said, "Because I thought you'd be angry that my Soulmate is a Mud- no, I mean Muggle-born."

"Draco, since she's your Soulmate I will pass her. Having a Soulmate is a greater thing than marrying a Pureblood. But, now I can see why you were nervous about telling me, and I am very proud that you did even though you knew what could happen," said Lucius, smiling slightly.

Draco smiled back and said, hugging his father, "Thank you so much, Father!"

"That's alright. Have you spoken to her yet?" asked Lucius.

Draco shook his head, "No. For the last five years I have been horrible to her and her friends, at the moment I am letting them see that I'm not all bad."

"Good idea, Draco," said Lucius, nodding in approval.

Draco then said, "I will go and get changed for dinner now, is that alright?"

"That is fine. You may leave," said Lucius, and then Draco went back to his room.

Draco was almost ready to skip, he was so happy! His father was proud of him, and didn't mind at all about the fact Draco's Soulmate was a Muggle-born!

* * *

( **After Christmas)**

Draco and his friend, Blaise, were sitting in the library doing homework. Blaise asked, "Draco, what's made you so up, recently?"

"I found out who my Soulmate is, and my father approves!" said Draco happily.

Blaise asked, "Really? who is it?"

"Hermione Granger," said Draco.

Blaise said, "Ah. I don't really envy you, mate, you have been not very nice to her or her friends, so it might take some time before they stop thinking you're the scum of the earth."

"That is true. But all I want is baby steps, and I am being nice to them. I have gone out of my way in fact!" said Draco.

Then Potter, Granger and Weasel went past, and Potter and Weasel said as they walked past, "Hi, Malfoy."

But Granger stopped and asked, "How are you Malfoy?"

"Alright," Draco responded. Granger nodded, then raced after her two friends.

Draco said to Blaise, "And the baby steps are happening. I don't know what they think, but I am quite proud that now I can talk to them and not say a bad word to them!"

"Yes, indeed they are. And yes, you should be," said Blaise.

* * *

 **verus amor meus revelare is Latin for Reveal my True Love.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lime Green Hair**_

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Second chance Soulmates. Prompt no, 6 :** **If your soulmate dyes their hair, your hair changes colour too**

 **Words: 729**

 **Notes: Contains Female Harry.**

 **Characters: Fem!Harry (Rose), Lavender Brown, Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Rose Potter was looking at her friend, Lavender Brown in uncertainty. They had been having a day out together doing various things, (looking in shops and stuff,) and Lavender had just suggested getting a hair dye-which Rose wasn't sure about it. Yes, it sounded fun, but it sounded quite scary too.

"Come on Rose! It will be great!" urged Lavender. Then she said, "If you're really unsure, you can get a one-day Lasting hair dye. The only problem with that is, they only come in bright colours like bright pink, for example."

"Alright, Lavender. That doesn't sound too bad," said Rose. Then the two girls entered the hair dye shop.

Upon entering, a Lady came over and asked, "Hello girls. In for a dye?"

"Yes, we are! I know what I want, but my friend here wants to look at your one-day lasting dyes," said Lavender.

The Lady nodded and led them into the shop. She showed Lavender a chair for her to sit in, then the lady gave Rose a sample colour book for dyes, then she went to start to talk to Lavender.

After talking to Lavender for a while, the Lady called another girl over, who worked on Lavender while the Lady came over to Rose. She asked, "Have you decided what you would like to try?"

"Lime green," Said Rose confidently, or at least trying to sound it. The Lady nodded and got to work at once.

An hour later, Lavender and Rose walked out of the shop with platinum blonde hair for Lavender and lime green hair for Rose. Rose said, "That was fun, even if my hair looks a bit odd."

"See? It was fun! Come on, there are still places I want to take you!" Said Lavender pulling

Rose's arm.

Rose asked, "I am really enjoying this day, but why are you doing all of this for me, Lav?"

"Because you're too much of a tomboy and you need cheering up!" said Lavender.

Rose smiled and hugged her friend, "Thanks, Lavender! I do feel quite cheered up."

"Good!" said Lavender, then she dragged Rose to the nail shop.

 **(With Voldemort)**

Voldemort had been giving Lucius some orders when Lucius said, "Pardon me my Lord- but something is odd about your hair."

Then Lucius stiffened, expecting a Cruccio. But, one didn't come. Instead, his Lord asked, "What do you mean by that, Lucius?"

"I think you should look in the mirror," Lucius said quickly.

Voldemort did that, and was shocked to see his hair had somehow turned lime green! Voldemort turned very angry. He almost shouted at Lucius, "Get out! And look this up at once!"

"Yes, my Lord!" Said Lucius at the same time as he ran out of the room.

Voldemort mumbled to himself as he sat down in his chair, "At least Lucius knows when to leave."

Then Voldemort tried several different charms on his hair to remove the colour. None of them did anything, though. So, Voldemort concluded it was not a prank- which didn't leave many options.

About two hours after Lucius had left, he came back. He said, "My lord, I have a solution. According to this book, if your Soulmate dyes their hair, your hair will turn that colour."

"Right, can I reverse it?" asked Voldemort, and much to his displeasure, Lucius shook his head. Voldemort said, "Tell everyone else I am currently out of reach, and find a way to find out who your Soulmate is!"

"Yes, my lord," Lucius said, then he quickly left the room.

 **(At the end of the day with Lavender and Rose)**

When it was time for Lavender and Rose to go home, Lavender said, "Well, I hope you had a nice day, Rosie."

"I did thanks, Lav. And thank you!" said Rose.

Lavender said, "That's fine. See you later!"

"Bye Lavender," Said Rose, then they went home.

Rose was happy when she went to bed that night, she had had an awesome day! And she had gotten the chance to do what teenage girls did, which was a nice change. Though, one thing she didn't know, was there was now a very mad Dark Lord with lime green hair which appeared after she had gotten her hair dyed, which would mean they were Soulmates.

Though, let's hope that neither find out for a while because that could be ugly.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Who would want to take Divination?**_

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Ancient Runes, Task 1:** **Write about a rip-off. (It can be a rip-off of anything: a book, a style, a person, etc.)**

 **Words: 683**

 **Notes: Includes a Harry who can think for himself, and see that Divination is pointless for him. And well I think anyway, it is a realistic character, I mean how many people do things they don't enjoy just because they're easy?**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Harry glared at Ron's cup of tea leaves. This was pointless! All he could see were clumps of tea leaves. Harry then sighed, he should have taken another class. Divination might be one of the easiest classes, but Harry didn't know how long he could cope with Professor Trelawny predicting his death. Also, with her teaching it, the class was a rip-off and a waste of time ( it's a rip-off because of buying the books), because it was obvious that she was a fraud.

When the class finished, Harry, Ron and Hermione left together. Harry said, "That class is a bloody rip-off! I could be doing something more useful with my time than sit in that class with my death being predicted every five seconds!"

"I'll say, Harry," said Hermione.

Ron said, "Oh, come on guys! It's one of the easiest classes!"

"Muggle Studies is easier, Ron! Use your brain for once!" cried Hermione.

Harry said, "I'm pulling out."

"Harry, you can't do that! What about the mark it puts against your name for getting jobs later on?" Hermione said, looking horrified.

Harry shook his head at her, and said, "I am going to change classes. I'll do Ancient Runes instead, I'm sure Professor McGonagall will be delighted with the fact I'm scrapping the class. Anyway, I'm sure they'd prefer to employ someone who has a mark against them because they withdrew from a class so they could do another one, then someone who has gone through three years of education which is of no use to them."

"Harry, mate! Ancient Runes is a hard class!" complained Ron.

Harry shot back, "Well, at least I won't be wasting perfectly good time doing the class. And anyway, Ron, you don't have to do it."

Then Harry stormed over to Professor McGonagall's office. When Harry reached it, he knocked heavily on the door probably almost breaking it. Professor McGonagall opened the door and asked, "Mr Potter, what ever is the matter?"

"I want to change from Divination to Ancient Runes, Professor!" said Harry almost shouted at Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall said, nodding, "Good call, Mr Potter. I will organise the change over immediately. I will give you a new timetable tomorrow, Mr Potter, and the class is on at the same time as Divination."

"Thank you, Professor. Divination is a total waste of time! And a waste of money. Can you please tell the Headmaster that?" Harry asked.

Professor McGonagall said, "I quite agree with you, Mr Potter. I tried telling Professor Dumbledore he's ripping off school money for paying for the class, well the teacher to be exact, I guess. But he never listens. Now, Mr Potter, you need to get going to your next class."

"Yes Professor, and thank you again," said Harry, then he left Professor McGonagall's office.

When he found Ron and Hermione again, Hermione asked, "How did it go?"

"She seemed absolutely delighted that I wanted to switch classes. You should go and ask to change to Muggle Studies, Ron," Harry urged.

"Why?" asked Ron.

Harry and Hermione said together, "It's better for you."

"Since when did you two get so similar?" asked Ron, feeling left out.

Hermione shrugged, and Harry said, "I believe that happens when you spend a lot of time with a person, Ron. But seriously Ron, you should change. Divination is a rip-off, and you're never going to learn anything from it. So, change."

"Alright, I will think about it," said Ron begrudgingly. But that was enough of a win for Harry, and hopefully, Ron would decide to change classes.

When they were nearly at their next class, Ron said, "Fine, I'll change!"

"Yes! Another win for me!" said Harry proudly.

Hermione said, "Well after this next class I will go and sign out of it since you two are doing that."

"Good idea Hermione. Ron, Hermione, to hell with Divination?" asked Harry.

Hermione said, trying not to laugh, "Yes, let's say goodbye to Divination."

"Definitely Harry! Can we throw a party?" asked Ron.

Harry responded, "Yes, let's. But, don't forget to invite Fred and George."


	7. Chapter 7

**A Galleon for your thoughts**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
For the 'Where am I? What's that? What are you doing with your wand?' Challenge!**

 **Prompts: Egypt, Galleon, Episkey**

 **Aurora, Vela.**

 **Words: 1258**

 **the golden snitch:**

 **Ollivander's wand shop:**

 **length 15 and a half inch: write about a Hufflepuff character.**

 **Aurora, Vela.**

 **for the are you crazy enough to do it challange on Harry Potter fanfiction challanges**

 **IDEWOC is a made up thing.**

* * *

Meagan Jones, Antony Goldstein and Susan Bones all worked in the international Department for English wizards in other countries, (IDEWOC) and the three had been sent to Egypt to do a bit of work. Mainly making sure the English Curse-Breakers here were getting on fine, but there were other things, too: just they have already done those.

As they sat down in the restaurant of the hotel they were staying in, Meagan started staring into space while she thought. Apart from the fact they did not know Egyptian so they could not communicate with most the natives properly, they were having a great time in Egypt, and she was considering staying here forever.

"Meagan, a galleon for your thoughts," Antony said, getting Meagan's attention.

"Sorry, just got thinking. Speaking of which, do you have enough galleons to pay for our meals?" Meagan asked.

"Yes, if Antony and I combine we have enough. We won't ask you because you paid last time, of course. But, Antony will get more galleons and sickles first thing in the morning," Susan said, speaking in a way which said trouble if Antony didn't do it.

"Yes, mam!" Antony said, doing what army officers do when they are ordered by the general.

"Good," Susan nodded contently.

"It's hard to believe we have spent two weeks here already, and we only have a week left," Meagan said sadly as their meals arrived.

The trio said thank you to the waiter then Susan said, "Yes, it's fantastic here, isn't it? I remember Ron Weasley saying how great their trip to Egypt was, and he was right; this is a great place."

"Yes, it's great here," Antony agreed.

When they finished eating, Antony asked, "Are you all having more drinks and dessert?"  
"I'll pass: I want to go for a walk," Meagan said.

"And I might have a lie down: I'll pay my bit first," Susan added.

As Meagan and Susan stood up, Antony said, "Alright: Bye."  
"Bye!" Meagan and Susan said. Then they went off to do what they were doing.

It was a nice night out, Meagan thought. Being spring, it was quite warm in the evenings, but not too warm. As Meagan walked, she saw a shiny gold coin on the ground: a galleon!  
"See a pin pick it up, and all the day you'll have good luck. Or in this case, see a galleon and pick it up and all the day you'll have good luck," Meagan whispered as she picked the galleon up. By then she had been gone for almost an hour and a half: she had decided she had been out for long enough, so she returned to the hotel.

As Meagan walked up to the front of the hotel, she saw someone get literally thrown out. They tried to stand up, but then they fell down again.

"Are you alright?" Meagan said, walking up to the person and stopped. Then she saw who it was:

"Antony! What have you been doing?" Meagan cried, allowing her Welsh accent to be more noticeable.

"Hip! Fighting! Hip!" Antony said. Then Meagan noticed he had a misshapen nose and his lip was bleeding.

"Let me fix you up: Episkey!" Meagan cried after bending down and pulling her wand out and tapping his nose. Then she did the same for Antony's lip. "How do you feel?" Meagan asked.

"Better! Hip! Thanks!" Antony said.

"Where is your key? And let me take you to your room," Meagan said, helping him up.  
"Here! Hip!" Antony said, pulling a key out of his pocket and handing it to Meagan.

"Thanks," Meagan said, taking him into the hotel.

After helping up the stairs and to his room, she unlocked the door to his room and dragged him in. Meagan let go of Antony when they reached his bed, and he fell onto the bed. Then she left, leaving his key on the table near the door. Meagan shut Antony's door behind her, then she walked across the hall to her and Susan's room, unlocked the door and going in.

Susan was in bed reading. "What were you doing before? You took a long time to get here from the stairs," Susan asked. Meagan realised Susan heard her coming up the stairs.

"I found Antony getting kicked out, and he was very drunk. He had a broken nose and a split lip, but I fixed that with Episkey. Then I took Antony back to his room," Meagan explained as she went to get ready for bed.

"Ah, right," Susan nodded.

#$$$$$$$$$$$$###################

The next day, Antony had a massive hangover, but he did go to the bank and get more money out of the bank: mostly galleons. That was after breakfast, so then they were driven by their guide and translator to a spot were the Curse Breakers were, which was quite a distance away.

There was a dig around where the Curse Breakers were working: Meagan, Antony and Susan needed to see what they had been doing, and to make sure they were on schedule, or not too far behind at the very least. They arrived at the edge of the dig and got out.

Bill Weasley met them outside where they were working. He was quite chirpy and before they did anything he talked to them for at least half an hour. Then he spent another half an hour going over what they had been doing. He would have happily talked more, but then Susan suggested they got going and he realised that was a good idea.

It had been very interesting hearing what they had been doing, and they had gotten a lot done, admittedly: they had cleaned out a lot of this particularly deep pyramid. "And here, we found some mummies. At the moment we are trying to identify them," Bill said as he led them down some stairs to a tomb where the mummies were kept.

"Augh!" cried Susan, who was just behind Bill. She fell down the remaining two steps, but she didn't clean Bill up, at least.

"Are you alright?" Meagan asked.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Susan cried as she stood up.  
"No, you're not, your lip is bleeding," Meagan said, coming around to Susan's face and seeing she had cut her lip and gotten several other grazes.

"Oh," Susan said.

"Episkey!" Meagan said, pulling her wand out and healing Susan's lip and the other minor injuries.

"Good thing you know that spell, Meagan," Antony said.

"It is a handy spell, Episkey," Bill nodded.

"if I didn't know it, you two would be sunk: between you, you have gotten three injuries!" Meagan said exasperated. Susan stood up about then.

"Accidents happen," Antony pointed out.

"True," Meagan nodded. Then she stuck her hand in her pocket.

"Are you ready to go on again?" Bill asked.

"Just a moment: what's in my pocket?!" Megan said, pulling something out.

"A galleon," the three around Meagan noticed as she held the item up.

"Full marks on the object identification," Meagan said laughing slightly. Then she nodded to Bill, "Let's go on! The sooner we see it all, the sooner the three of us can get out and enjoy more of Egypt. And hopefully, these two won't get injured again."  
"No: you'll break your nose and we'll have to use Episkey on you!" Susan said, having a little joke.

They all laughed a bit, then Bill led them on to talk about the mummies, which as he spoke, had Curse Breakers examining the bandages and casting spells on them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Midnight Wonders**

 **For the Choose your wand challenge on the Harry potter fanfiction challenges forum!  
Wood prompt: Alder (Write about a interhouse friendship)**

 **Words: 1286**

* * *

A cold wind blew against Hogwarts castle, making the old stone-work groan and crack. It was on nights like this Padma Patil couldn't sleep. Her head got so full of worries. What if the castle fell down while she slept? What if one of the bricks got loose and bashed her on the head? What if a tree branch went through a window?

It was ridiculous and very childish, she knew, but she couldn't help it. Because it was so silly and childish, Padma hadn't told anyone, not even her twin sister. She couldn't: they'd just laugh at her, or tell her she was being silly. Neither Padma wanted.

After half an hour of not being to sleep, Padma sighed then got up. It was on nights like this she'd take the risk and go for a walk around the castle. It was the only way to clear her head and calm down. She knew it was a big risk, but if it meant getting to sleep, it was worth it.

It was very quiet in the halls of Hogwarts. It seemed with the strong, spooky winds: the population of ghosts, teachers and prefects roaming the corridors had dwindled. Not that Padma minded, as it meant her walk was a calmer experience because she didn't need to avoid as many teachers, prefects and ghosts.

As Padma reached the second floor, she had to quickly crawl onto her knees and duck behind an ornate trunk. There was a teacher coming toward the landing, and it was Professor Snape of all people! Snape turned and came towards where Padma was hiding, looked around, then he walked off.

Padma breathed a sigh of relief: that was close! She had been caught by Snape before, and had lost fifty house points and earned two weeks of detention as a result. If it weren't for her head of house, it would have been a month's worth of detention. Ever since, Padma made sure she avoided Snape like the plague.

When Snape had gone down a nearby corridor, Padma quickly stepped out of her hiding place and quickly charged down a nearby corridor that was as far away as possible from the one Snape had gone down.

After a while of walking, Padma saw someone aimlessly wondering around just ahead. She quickly ducked behind a statue before thinking to actually look at the person a little further down the corridor. They were wearing rather old robes, and they had orange red hair. Apart from that, Padma couldn't tell anything else about them. One thing she could see, though: they looked too young to be a prefect. But that could be a trick of the darkness. Despite herself, Padma went closer to the person, who by now was walking away from Padma.

When Padma got close, she saw it was a Gryffindor girl and bit younger then herself; and she was definitely not a prefect, because she looked like a second year. She did look lost, though.

"Excuse me," Padma said.

The girl gave a small yelp as she jumped around to face Padma. Padma then saw it was Ginny Weasley. "I'm sorry! I couldn't sleep!" Ginny quickly apologised. Padma realised Ginny must think Padma was a prefect.  
"No need to apologise to me: I'm not a prefect! I'm Padma Patil, by the way," Padma said.

"You're not? Then why are you up and about? Just call me Ginny," Ginny asked.

"Like you, I couldn't sleep. All that wind bashing against the castle makes me feel uneasy," Padma explained.

"Oh. I can understand, all the creaking and cracking does not make one feel easy. I have nightmares, and I sometimes struggle to sleep as a result," Ginny said.  
"That's terrible! And do you find sitting in bed or in the Common room doesn't help, either?" Padma asked.  
"No, I don't find it helps: I need to get out for it to help," Ginny said, agreeing with Padma.

"I'm glad to find someone who feels my pain. You're the first person I've told; I haven't told anyone else because it seems too silly and I'm worried they will laugh at me," Padma said smiling.

"Yes, it is nice: and I understand, I haven't told many people, either. Um, Padma?" Ginny nervously asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you come to the big oak that over looks the Black Lake tomorrow over lunch?"

"Yes, I can: but why?" Padma asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I want to share some things with you, that's all. And, I feel I can trust you," Ginny said nervously.

"Oh, okay: that's fine. If you want to call me a friend, you can: I won't bite," Padma offered.

"That would be nice. You seem so nice, Padma," Ginny said.

"I try my best, and I get a lot of practice with people in my house. A lot of loners and people who are just different end up in Ravenclaw, and they don't always get treated very well. Like this one girl, Luna: she is very nice, but very different, and is bullied by her dormmates as a result. Poor girl. She's very nice, though. If you like, I can see if she will come tomorrow," Padma said smiling.

"That would be nice," Ginny said, putting on a strong expression.

"Well, I'll ask," Padma said still smiling. Then she and Ginny parted ways and returned to their common rooms before Professor Snape decided to come and patrol this corridor.

The next day after grabbing a quick lunch, Padma asked her friend Luna, "I am going to meet up with someone from Gryffindor, would you like to come?"  
"Okay: as long as she isn't being affected by the Nargles," Luna agreed as she stood up.

"No, I don't think she is. But how did you know it was a female?" Padma asked as they started towards the exit.

"Just from the way you said it, it sounded like a female. But you never seemed the type to branch out and make friends from other houses," Luna said dreamily.

"Ah, right. Well, I was going for a night time walk, and I came across her then. We got talking, and yeah," Padma said drifting off.

What's her name?" Luna asked as they exited the castle and walked down to the lake.

"Ginny Weasley: you remember that girl who got taken into the chamber last year?" Luna nodded. "Well, it's her," Padma said.

"She seems nice: no Nargles around her," Luna said as they came into view of the oak tree they were headed for.

When Luna and Padma reached the tree, they saw Ginny was waiting for them. Ginny said smiling, "Nice to see you, Padma."  
"Hi, Ginny. This is Luna," Padma said.

"Hello, Ginny; nice to see the Nargles are not bothering you," Luna said.

"So, what did you want to tell us, Ginny?" Padma said, getting to the point.

"Oh! Well…" Ginny said. Then she went on to explain about what had happened the previous year, and that was why she had nightmares.

"That's horrible!" Padma said, looking horrified.

"It's alright, I'll eventually get over it," Ginny tiredly said.

"We can help you, and we should: otherwise the Nargles will bother you," Luna said. That caused Ginny and Padma to giggle slightly. Then they got talking about happier things.

By the time the bell rang, it was obvious Padma and Ginny were now good friends, and Luna was not that far behind in that friendship. People found it odd Padma, Ginny and Luna were friends, and they would speculate because of it. Out of all the families to have an inter-house friendship, a Weasley was down the bottom of everyone's list!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Learning to Camp**_

 **For the Golden Snitch Forum!**

 **Task:/what story is for (class) Transfiguration: matchstick to Needle (transformation).**

 **School, house: Aurora Academy, Vela house.**

 **Prompt: Camping**

 **Words: 1940**

* * *

 **For the your crazy enough to do it challenge of the Harry Potter Fanfiction challenges forum!**

 **Prompt 167, 'this is so gonna suck.' (dialogue.)**

 **Words: 1940**

* * *

 **This is a AU for after the war. Draco, Harry and Ginny are all friends, okay?**

 **Mentioned/suggested Draco/Padma, Luna/Harry and Ginny/Neville**

 **I'm not sure if this is good enough for the task, but I tried my best. I'm only writing for fun.**

* * *

"This is so gonna suck," Draco Malfoy muttered as he packed some clothes into his trunk. He was going camping with Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter and Padma Patil, who were good friends of his. The bad part was they were not allowed to use magic and they had to live like Muggles! It was going to be horrible. Draco couldn't think of anything worse.

"Draco! Are you ready?!" called Padma from downstairs. She had invited him, and being her boyfriend, he felt as though he had to go.

"Almost!" Draco called back.

"Well, hurry up! We are going to be late!" Padma called impatiently.

Draco sighed: he had to hurry because Padma was getting mad! Sounding impatient was a warning of that. He quickly threw some more clothes and a few other things he wanted to take into his trunk, then closed it. When it was shut, he got up and walked out of his room and downstairs to where Padma was waiting for him. He felt very awkward walking around in Muggle clothes.

Padma was waiting in the entrance hall just in front of the fireplace. His mother was there, too. "Are you ready?" Padma asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Draco said begrudgingly. Then he repeated the phrase he had said at least five times that week, "This is so gonna suck."  
"It won't be that bad!" Padma said, trying to get Draco a bit more excited about the trip.

"Have you got enough coats, dear? Padma was telling me it gets quite cold where you're going and it rains lots," Narcissa asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, mother: I have at least two jumpers and rain coats!" Draco said. He had packed lots of clothes: he didn't want to wear wet clothes or be cold. Getting wet happened a lot when camping, apparently.

"Ah you sure you don't want to come, Narcissa? Ginny is burrowing the magical tents her dad brought from a Muggle shop, then expanded: we will have more than enough room!" Padma said, trying to get Narcissa to join them.  
"No, no, I'm fine with staying here. You two of a nice time!" Narcissa said, getting out of going.

"Okay, if your sure. We will, Narcissa!" Padma said brightly.

"Yes, we will," sighed Draco.

Then Padma grabbed Draco and pulled him into the fire place while saying, "Bye, Narcissa!"  
"Bye!" Narcissa said.

"Bye!" Draco said as he and Padma disappeared through the floo.

When they got out the other end, they were at the Leaky Cauldron. There was no time for gawking, though: Padma quickly pulled him into Diagon Alley. When they were there, she Disapparated them to the location they were camping at. From that, Draco could assume Padma knew where they were going.

He didn't understand why she couldn't just Portkey straight there, but afraid being afraid of asking -Padma was still mad at him for taking so long that they were now running late- he didn't ask. He just went with the flow.

When they arrived, the first thing Draco noticed was they were in a forest. Padma let go of him right then; then she marched forward out of the forest. Draco quickly followed, not wanting to be left alone or behind.

When they were out of the forest, Draco was greeted to a nice view of a far-off mountain range. He realised they must be on a mountain.

"Hey!" someone cried. Draco looked down to see Ginny Weasley waving at them. She was sitting with Harry at a camp fire. There were two tents behind them.

"Hi!" Padma cried, waving back. Then she ran down towards them. Draco quickly followed, almost falling over because he fell in a rut.

"About time! Your almost twenty minutes late!" Harry exclaimed.

"Draco took a long time to pack," Padma said.

"Well, I wasn't sure what to bring!" Draco argued.

"Just bring lots of clothes: that's what Neville does," Ginny said. Then she continued, "That's why he stopped coming with me and Harry on these camping trips: too much trouble to unpack all his clothes away afterwards."  
"Can understand that," Draco said, suspecting he might be taking a very long time to unpack at the end of these two days.

"Alright! Draco, you're with Harry in the right tent, and Padma, you're with me on the left," Ginny said, hinting they should go and put their stuff down in the tent.

"Okay," Draco said, quite keen to see where he was staying. He and Padma went into their separate tents to put their bags down.

The first thing Draco noticed was how plain the inside of the tent was. There were two camp beds, on either side of the tent; that was it. On the right, Harry had put his bags and made himself at home. Draco went over to the left bed.

After putting his suitcase down, he sat down on the bed. Much to his dismay, the bed felt as hard as a rock.

"This is so gonna suck," Draco moaned as he lay back onto the pillows. He should have brought his bed from home!

"Draco, we are about to break open some crisps!" Harry called to Draco.

"Okay," Draco called back as he sprang up off his bed. He then exited the tent.

As he exited, he saw Harry and Ginny were still in the same spot. Padma had sat down though, and there was a chair for him next to her. Draco went over and sat down in that chair.

"So, we're all here," Ginny said as Harry opened the packet of crisps.

"Yes," Draco said darkly.  
"Come on, Dray: once you get used to it, you'll enjoy it!" Harry said, handing the crisps around to everyone else.

"Maybe," Draco said, but he doubted it: how could anyone get used to living like a bloody Muggle with rock hard beds?!

After eating some crisps, they went for a walk down the hill to explore. On that walk, they passed some deer and some Muggles camping. That was alright until they had to go back up the hill: that was too much like hard work, in Draco's opinion. He just about died from walking up it! It was as bad as the walk from the Great Hall to the Astronomy tower which he always dreaded at school.  
When they returned to their camp, Padma asked, "What now?"  
"Eat? What else do you do when camping?" Draco asked dryly. He said that because he didn't want to do more hiking.

"There are other things you can do, but right now, Draco is right: it is time for getting dinner ready," Harry said.

"What do we do?" Padma asked wanting to do something.

"Well, Ginny will get some firewood and I will get some water. Padma, can you can start cutting ingredients and get the pot ready: Draco, see that wood and that red box there? Can you please start a fire?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Padma nodded. Harry grabbed a couple of buckets, and Ginny grabbed a basket, then they went off up the hill to the forest Padma and Draco had come from.

Padma went over to the thing called an esky to get some ingredients out. Then she looked through a bag just near and put it up. Then she found a knife and started cutting.

"Well, get to work!" Padma told Draco.

"But what do I do?!" Draco cried.

"Well, pick up those little thin sticks, then some bigger sticks, and some of that old Daily Prophet: and throw them into that circle in the middle of the chairs. Remember to scrunch the paper," Padma said, getting Draco started.

"Okay," Draco said as he got up and started to work out what was what.

It took him seven minutes to find the wood needed for the fire. When the fire was set, Padma said, "Okay, pick up the red box…" then she explained how to light a match.

Draco gingerly did as Padma told him to, to no avail. He tried again. The match broke. "Just throw it into the fire, and get another one out," Padma said.

"Augh! Why can't I use my wand?" Draco cried annoyedly.

"Because we are in an area that Muggles like to camp in, and there is a Muggle camp just down the hill from us. Keep trying, Draco: you will get there," Padma said encouraging him.

"Alright: just for you," Draco sighed. He would light the silly match if that would make Padma happy.

Draco kept trying, but none of his attempts were successful. On the fifth match, Draco nearly set himself on fire! He threw the match down into the dirt where it went out.

"Oh, dear: allow me," Padma said going over to Draco.

Draco went to hand the match box to Padma when she said, "No."  
Draco kept holding onto it. Padma told him to get a match out, then she guided his hand to light it. "See? It's easy when you know how," Padma said as Draco threw the lit match into the fire, and it started burning the paper.

"I'll try by myself now," Draco said, feeling a little more confident. He tried, and this time, he successfully let the match. He threw that one into the set fire too. That was enough to get a real fire to start to burn.

"Well done, Dray!" Padma said, kissing Draco.

"Thanks," Draco said. He couldn't really believe he had done what Muggles did and lit a fire with a match!  
When Ginny and Harry got back, Padma told him what Draco manage to do. "Well done!" Harry said.

"Yes; good job, Draco," Ginny said, high fiving Draco.

"Ah, thanks," Draco said. Maybe this camping trip wouldn't be so bad after all!  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Two days later, the four were packing up their camp. Over the couple of days, they had been camping; Draco had become quite good at living like a Muggle, and if he had to admit it, he quite enjoyed it.

"So, what did you all think of camping?" Ginny asked as she and Padma rolled up a tent.

"It was nice, as usual," Harry said, stuffing the two eskies into the bottomless bag. He wasn't going to worry about Muggles, as it was a blink and you miss it thing, and there were not any Muggles around at the moment, anyway.

"It was better then I expected," Draco admitted.

"Yes, I really enjoyed it," Padma said grinning.

"What were you expecting, Draco?" Harry asked.

"Nothing pleasant," Draco responded.

"Yeah! For the last week he as been saying 'this is so gonna suck," at last once a day! But he has learnt all kinds of things," Padma said.

"Yeah, lighting matches, lighting fires," Draco said.

"Well, you've had a great time," Harry said.

When they finished packing, they all stood up and walked into the forest. When they got there, Draco said, "See you all at mother's party tomorrow?"  
"Yep: and Neville will be there," Ginny said nodding.

"Luna and I will be coming too. Luna has made a special dress for the occasion," Harry laughed.

"I'll be there," Padma said.

"I'd be upset if you didn't," Draco said.

"I better get going," Ginny said.

"As should I," Harry said.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Padma said, supposing they would head home now.

"Alright, bye," Draco said disappointedly. Now, he didn't want to go!

"Bye!" Ginny said.

"See you!" Harry cried. Then they all Disapparated off to their homes or a location to get to home, such as the Leaky Cauldron, to get to Malfoy Manor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kind Souls Help One Another**

 **Golden Snitch Forum**

 **Ollivander's wand shop challenge on the Golden Snitch Forum**

 **Prompt, length: 12-13- write about a Ravenclaw character (By the way, the wand is 13 inch)**

 **School, house: Aurora, Vela**

 **Words: 1486 (not including AN)**

* * *

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**

 **For the Your crazy enough to do it challenge**

 **Prompt: 311-Luna/Harry (pairing)**

 **Words: 1486 (not including AN)**

* * *

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges**

 **For the Choose Your Own Wand Challenge on HPFC**

 **Prompt-core: Dragon Heartstring- Write about a Het pairing**

 **Words: 1486 (Not including AN)**

* * *

 **?$$?!**

Luna Lovegood was a strange girl. Everyone who knew her, knew that. From her fascination with creatures basically mythical, to the dreamy, slow, airy way she lived her life: she was strange in every way imaginable. But, by no means though, was she self-centred or unobservant.

When Luna attended a Gryffindor VS. Hufflepuff Quidditch game in her second year, she saw something concerning. She, like everyone else at that game, noticed how the dementors flocked onto the Quidditch pitch, and how they seemed to be very interested in Harry Potter.

That worried Luna: only an extremely disturbed person would be affected by dementors as badly as he was. They affected everyone, but some worse than others, and some even more so than that.

Her aunt Katie had been badly affected by dementors, and Katie worked at Azkaban; which caused a few problems. She tried to muddle through, but when it got too much, she tried to quit her job. But, they wouldn't let Katie go, despite her saying she couldn't cope with the dementors and they made her faint. She was stuck working there for life, they said. In the end, Katie committed suicide.

Everyone in the Lovegood family, including Luna, had been very upset about Katie dying, and were now very paranoid about people badly affected by dementors. They didn't want to see any more deaths, or families hurt because of deaths; after Katie had killed herself, it had been discovered that half the people working at Azkaban couldn't work around dementors. They couldn't leave, either, so they all committed suicide, too. Now days, there are very few actual humans working at Azkaban.

All of this was why Luna decided to watch Harry and befriend him so she would know if he needed someone to talk to about what the dementors made him re-see. He probably had friends to confide in, but Luna found sometimes friends couldn't help: you just needed someone who doesn't know you, but would listen.

Luna might not know Harry in person, but she had heard about him from Ginny Weasley, and Harry sounded really nice. That was why Luna wanted to help: she was a kind soul, and she wanted to help other kind souls in their hour of need.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Luna didn't get to see Harry Potter until the Hogsmeade weekend before the Christmas break in her second-year. He was heading upstairs when Luna saw him, to (presumably) do homework in the library.

"Excuse me," Luna called.

"Yes?" Harry asked turning around.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. My aunt was badly affected by dementors, you know," Luna said being forward. Luna wasn't normally forward, but like everyone, she could be if she wanted to be.

"Really? I'm Harry Potter," Harry said politely. But really, it looked like he wanted to hurry off, and was trying to work out a polite way to get away.

"Yes: she couldn't stand even the sight of them: she fainted around them; just like you, actually. She committed suicide in the end, because she worked at Azkaban and they wouldn't let her go when she tried to quit. She felt she didn't have any choice unless she wanted to cause a lot of fuss. So, if you ever want to talk about it, you can talk to me. I will always listen, despite what the Nargles might tell you," Luna said smiling.

"Really, thanks, Luna. What are Nargles?" Harry asked.

"They are invisible creatures that affect people's brains. Some they affect more than others. Like You-Know-Who for example, he was just an extremely bad case. He was not that evil until the Nargles started affecting him: if he just believed they existed, he probably wouldn't be where he is today," Luna said.

"Oh, really?" Harry said, looking slightly disbelieving. Then he asked, "How to you keep them away?"  
"Simple: you believe they exist. Then they leave you alone because they can't affect people who have no doubt Nargles exist," Luna said with a sparkle in her eye.

"I'll keep that in mind. You know, your different to what I was expecting from a Ravenclaw. I was expecting, well: someone more like my friend Hermione," Harry said suddenly.

"Just because I'm in the house of bookworms and smart people doesn't mean everyone is stuck in a book. Wisdom comes in all forms, even the unusual are part of it. In my case it's my belief and ability to see Nargles: despite what people might say, that's wisdom," Luna explained. Luna realised when she finished speaking, she had been talking to Harry as if she was a teacher, instead of talking to him like Luna Lovegood.

"I suppose that's a point," Harry agreed.

"Anyway, I won't keep you any longer," Luna said, turning to go.  
"Luna, wait," Harry started. Luna turned around, then Harry said, "Do you have homework to do?"  
"Yes," Luna spoke slowly.

"Well, maybe you can come and do it with me in the library?" Harry shyly suggested.

"Sure, I'd like that," Luna said smiling.  
"Good, let's go," Harry said.

Luna came up to be next to him, then they walked to the library together. They didn't end up getting much homework done, because they did a lot of quiet talking (quietly, to not get thrown out) about Nargles and other rare magical creatures. Harry ended up telling Luna what the dementors made him remember!

Luna was very sympathetic, and Harry felt a lot better about it after talking to her. She then went on to talk about what she remembered around dementors, which was her mother's death. Then they talked about their mothers. It was something they had in common after all: both their mothers were dead.

%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Luna and Harry met up for talks quite frequently, after that. Ron and Hermione found Luna a bit too strange: so, didn't tend to hang around when Harry was talking to Luna. But that didn't really bother them, because Harry still spent a lot of time with Ron and Hermione.

Because of their strong friendship, it wasn't surprising when Harry asked Luna to the Yule Ball as soon as the teacher's announced it. Luna had been very excited. Being a third-year at the time, she had been told she couldn't go unless she was invited to go with someone. And she had been invited, by Harry no less: she couldn't think of anyone better to go with.

It was now almost two years since Luna had introduced herself to Harry, and they had become very good friends in that time. Luna told herself and said they were only friends, but she couldn't help but feel there was more to the friendship. She didn't know if she being hopeful or that was the case.

Luna did begin to think it was more when she joined Harry on a view Hogsmeade visits. Harry had asked her to go with him, and they spent the morning there, had lunch with their friends, then split up for the afternoon. But then, Harry mentioned that Luna and he were good friends. It was all too confusing for Luna, so she resolved to try and forget about it.

Right now, Luna was wondering the corridors of Hogwarts feeling lost. Professor Umbridge and her hand-picked students were making Hogwarts the worst place to be, which made most people feel lost and began to wander aimlessly around. People like Luna, that was.

Then Luna heard footsteps. After a few seconds, she realised the footsteps were coming towards her. She turned around to see Harry coming towards her at a stiff walk.  
"Harry," Luna warmly greeted.

"Hi, Luna," Harry said.

"Are you alright? Or are the Nargles bothering you?" Luna asked.  
"Yes and no. Umbridge has made things horrible, and I need to get out for a walk to calm down, hopefully. What about you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, same for me," Luna said smiling.

"Luna, I'm glad I met you," Harry said quickly.

"I'm glad I met you too, Harry," Luna responded.

"Luna, I love you," Harry said quietly.

"I was right: our friendship is something more. I love you, too, Harry. I've loved you for a while, but I've never been sure until now," Luna said boldly. Luna wasn't sure what had just come over her, but she had just decided to be bold.

Harry then said, "Umbridge might be a pain, but if it wasn't for her, I, -we wouldn't be here, and we wouldn't be having this conversation."  
"Yeah, I agree," Luna nodded.

"So, with this new revelation, what do you want to do now?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"How about we go and get some lunch? I could do with some rice pudding," Luna suggested. She only just realised how hungry she was.

"Good idea: let's go!" Harry said. Then hand in hand, they walked down to the great hall for lunch where they would plan what happened next.


	11. Chapter 11

**To Love a Dragon Lover**

 **For the your crazy enough to do it challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges:**

 **Prompt Charlie/Harry**

 **Words: 446**

* * *

 **For the Ultimate Writer's Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges:**

 **Write two Slash stories (M/M) (First story)**

 **words: 446**

* * *

"Ouch," Charlie Weasley groaned as his boyfriend put Aloe Vera on a rather large burn on his arm. It was angrily throbbing, and the Aloe Vera being rubbed into it made it hurt more.

"Well, how many times have I told you to be more careful?" Harry said, not sounding at all sympathetic.

"Well, if I hadn't gotten the collar of Racheal, she might have gotten it caught on something, and been strangled because she couldn't get away, and panicked!" Charlie said, defending his actions.

"Dragons, Charlie, are extremely strong: she would have just pulled away and broke the collar if it got caught on something," Harry said, remembering what Hagrid had said about dragons.

"I suppose," Charlie begrudgingly agreed.

"But listen, Charlie; I need you to be more careful: when that dragon breathed its fire at you, I thought you were going to die! You scared me! I love you, and I don't want to lose you! I couldn't cope!" Harry said, sounding distressed. He needed Charlie to understand, then maybe he would try a bit harder to be careful.

"What? I'm sorry, Harry; I didn't think about you, or your feelings: I'm sorry. I promise next time it will be different," Charlie said, finally seeing the truth.  
"That's what you said last time," Harry said, not believing the next time would be any different.

"I Promise! Harry, it will be different! Just give me another chance! I know you said I had one chance left, but I didn't truly understand until right now!" Charlie said, getting desperate.

"I also said last time I couldn't cope, which was why you had only one chance. I'm sorry, I can't risk it, Charlie: but I can't life constantly in fear for your life, I just can't," Harry said, summoning a bandage to put over Charlie's burn. He was trying very hard to hold back his tears.

"I understand, Harry: it hasn't been easy for you, all this. But you did it for my sake, and I go and repay you like that. I'm sorry and sad this didn't work, but I can see why you want to leave," Charlie said, looking away from Harry. Charlie too, was holding back tears.

After a while of nothing being said, Harry sighed, then said, "I'll give you another chance. It's unlike I was exactly happy before, anyway."  
"Really? Thank you, Harry! I promise you won't regret saying that," Charlie said happily as he turned his head to be looking at Harry.

"Just make sure you act more careful, okay?" Harry said forcefully.

"Yes, I will," Charlie promised.

"Good," Harry said, then he kissed Charlie, and Charlie quickly kissed him back.


	12. Chapter 1!

**Tu m'aimais á Paris**

 **For the Golden Snitch!  
Language Club, task 5: Literature**

 **Quote:** **En effet, I 'histoire n'est que le tableau des crimes et des Malheurs.** **(Indeed history is nothing more than a tableau of crimes and misfortunes.) Credit: Voltaire.**

 **School: Aurora Academy**

 **House: Vela**

 **Words: 881**

* * *

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **School: Aurora**

 **House: Vela**

 **Ollivander's Wand Shop!  
Core: Veela Hair (Write about Gabrielle Delacour)**

 **Words: 881**

* * *

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges!  
for Your Crazy Enough to Do it, Challenge:  
(Scenario) Bumping into an Ex you haven't seen for months**

 **Words: 881**

* * *

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges!  
For Ultimate Writer's Challenge:  
Write two Het (F/M) Fics (Number 1)**

 **Words: 881**

 **My first Gabrielle/Harry fic. I like this pairing, so I should write it more. Please review at the end!**

* * *

Gabrielle Delacour walked onto one of the major streets of Paris, coming off a Boulevard full of good breakfast and lunch cafés. She was walking home from breakfast she had out at a nice café. The café in question had fish for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

She was going home to read a book for a couple of hours before she went to work. She worked at the magical hospital, and her shift started at nine thirty in the morning and went until seven forty or eight (depending on the day) at night.

Along the way, Gabrielle decided to stop off at the bookshop. She wanted to a version of the Little Prince or Le Petit Prince as it was known as in France. Fleur had lent Gabrielle her copy of it a while ago, and Gabrielle had really enjoyed it; so, she decided to go and buy a version for herself.

It didn't take her long to find a book, (being very popular) nor did it take her long to pay for the book. And she was very happy to have it: she was about ready to run home to read it, she was so excited.

As Gabrielle left the shop, she passed a black-haired man, who said as he passed her, "Bonjour, madame."

"Bonjour, monsieur!" Gabrielle replied with a smile. Then she looked at the man's face.

"Harry?!" Gabrielle cried in her strong French accent, when she realised who she had just passed was.

"Yes; it's been a few months, hasn't it, Gabbi?" Harry replied.

"What are you doing here?" Gabrielle asked. She was shocked to see her ex-boyfriend again. They had broken up a few months ago, and Gabrielle was surprised to bump into him in Paris.

"I came to talk to you," Harry said.

"Harry; I told you when we broke up that I didn't want to see you again!" Gabrielle said coldly.

"I know, and good reason, too: you found out I was sleeping with Ginny. But please, I didn't mean to! It was a mistake!" Harry pleaded.

"And why should I believe you?" Gabrielle angrily challenged.

"Because Ginny was feeding me Love Potion! Gabbi, I love you! And remember that quote from one of Voltaire's works you used to say? En effet, I 'histoire n'est que le tableau des crimes et des Malheurs. Not all of it is relevant to our situation, but a lot of it is. So, please, can we start again?" Harry pleaded grabbing Gabrielle's hand: sounding about ready to get down onto his knees and plea.

"It's too late for that," Gabrielle said, getting her hand out of Harry's grip and pushing past him. Then she ran home with tears flowing down her face.

%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gabrielle didn't see Harry again until a couple of days later when she opened her apartment door after someone had knocked on her door. He had somehow gotten the location and number of her apartment.

"Your persistent, aren't you?" Gabrielle sighed annoyedly.

"Yes, I am. And I won't give easily," Harry said smugly as pulling out a vial with a white, stringy substance inside. Harry was wearing a backpack.

"What's in there?" Gabrielle asked.

"A memory of Ginny admitting to slipping Love Potion into my drinks," Harry said twirling it in his hand.

"Did you bring a Pensieve?" Gabrielle asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew Harry had access to the Pensieve Albus Dumbledore used to own, but if he thought to bring it was another matter.

"Yes, I did, actually," Harry responded.

"Alright, come in," Gabrielle begrudgingly agreed. She moved out of the doorway to let Harry in.

"You have a nice apartment, Gabrielle," Harry commented as Gabrielle lead him through to her kitchen/eating area/living room. Her apartment was very elegantly dressed, and was mostly blues and pinks. That was a habit from going to Beauxbatons where everything was pink and blue.

"Thank you," Gabrielle said nodding. Until she broke up with Harry, Gabrielle had been staying with Fleur. They had a big house, and in the evenings, both of them were usually out, so they let Gabrielle stay as long as she looked after their kids in the evenings when Bill and Fleur were at work. So, this was the first time he had seen her apartment.

When they reached Gabrielle's table for eating at, Harry got a Pensieve out of his backpack, (must have been bottomless) then put the memory inside the Pensieve. Gabrielle waved her wand over it to make sure there had been no modifying or tampering with it.

"I have gotten the Goblins to put enchantments on it so it won't play modified or false memories," Harry said.

"Worth checking, though," Gabrielle said. When all her tests came back with no findings, Gabrielle went in.

When she came out, she had seen that Harry had been honest, and Ginny had indeed, used a Love Potion on him. "You were telling the truth, Harry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Gabrielle said solemnly.

"It's okay, Gabrielle. Our history is nothing more mistakes and misfortunes where our romance is involved. We can start again, if you want," Harry offered.

"I'd like that. I can't pick up where we left off, but I'd like to start again," Gabrielle said smiling. Then she hugged Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Taryn White's Escape**

 **For the Golden Snitch:**

 **Class: Defence against the dark arts-smokescreen smell**

 **Write about someone distracting someone else to escape**

 **Bonus Prompt: Swirl**

 **Words: 1164**

* * *

 **For the Golden Snitch:  
Ollivander Wand Shop challenge:**

 **Core: Thestral hair-Write about a character seeing a Thestral**

 **Words: 1164**

* * *

 **For Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges:**

 **The Ultimate the winter challenge**

 **Write a story about an OC**

 **Words: 1164**

* * *

 **For Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges:**

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge-Silver level**

 **Prompt, 283; Thestral**

 **Words: 1164**

* * *

Taryn White hated Death Eaters. They were horrible, mean, nasty people that killed anyone that got in their way. Muggle-born, Pureblood: the blood class didn't count. If you opposed them, you would be on their hit list.

That was how the White family, a long-lasting pureblood family that had survived for generations and was prosperous, had been brought down to one remaining person: Taryn. Everyone else had been murdered.

To make Death Eaters even worse, the Blacks; the White family's archenemy, had a lot of their family become Death Eaters, and at least two Blacks had killed family members of Taryn's. They killed her parents, and they had a lot of her most hated family being part of it: yes, that was why Taryn hated Death Eaters.

These days, she was all alone. No friends from Hogwarts, no family to visit: all she was doing was waiting and trying to stay alive. Waiting to the day You-Know-Who was brought down. That would be the day for Taryn, and it would be the day she would be free.

Taryn had never had any friends at Hogwarts. She didn't need to: she had cousins and siblings. That was enough. Sure, she was on good terms with her classmates, but other than that, she just studied. Her being a Ravenclaw was no surprise there; she had always liked studying like there was no tomorrow!

Her only friends and company these days, were Thestrals. She had four she looked after. It started off as just two, but they bred on and turned into four. As far as Taryn was concerned, the only good thing about her family being killed around her that now she could see Thestrals. Yes, she'd give anything to have her family back, but she couldn't have them back, so she had to make do with the small things. And the Thestrals made good company.

Currently, Taryn was tending to a cut on Thunder's (the youngest Thestral) leg. Thunder was a beautiful creature. He looked like a normal Thestral, but he had white swirls all over his body. Taryn didn't know what caused them and had never seen them before, but they were very pretty.

Suddenly, all four Thestrals pricked their ears and looked in a certain direction. They had good hearing and could pick up any sound quite close. From their worried looks, Taryn wondered if they could sense Death Eaters nearby.

"Are their Death Eaters?" Taryn asked worriedly as she stood up. The Thestrals nodded their heads.  
"Quick! Go!" Taryn cried to them. "I'll hold them off!"  
The Thestrals all nodded at her and charged off. Taryn quickly grabbed her stuff and packed it. Then turned to see: two Death Eaters bursting through the bush. Hate immediately filled Taryn, as did the desire to kill them. Taryn didn't know the Death Eaters, but the Death Eaters knew her because they attacked immediately.

Despite the desire to kill them, Taryn knew that she was no match for two Death Eaters. So, she used one of the spells she had learnt at Hogwarts, to give her time to escape: "Fumos!" Taryn cried, swirling her wand downwards and out to make a spiral, which created a Smokescreen. Then, she used a cloning spell to get the Death Eaters to go in another direction.

With that done, Taryn quickly hid up a nearby tree. And her clone worked like a charm! As soon as the smokescreen disappeared, the Death Eaters looked around and spotted her (the clone) running off, and they chased after it.

The cloning spell was a good spell to know. It could clone everything and anything, and it was easy to do. Though, every now and then you had a bad clone that would have a few swirls on it. Even then, unless it was a human, it could be hard to know if it was a clone or not.

"Perfect, I can safely escape now," Taryn whispered after five minutes of the Death Eaters being gone. She jumped out of the tree and started running in the direction that her Thestrals went; using a silencing charm on her feet as she went, just in case the Death Eaters could still hear her.

After she had been going in that one direction for a while, Taryn used a Point Me charm to make sure she was going in the right direction. As it turned out, she needed to go a little more to the left. So, that was what Taryn did.

Two hours later, Taryn felt completely lost. She had been going for hours, and every time she used the Point Me charm, it told her she needed to go in a different direction. Now, she was getting distressed because she was worried she would never catch up with the Thestrals. In the end, Taryn collapsed and started crying, feeling hopeless.

After a while, she heard hooves. Taryn stopped sobbing to listen. A few minutes later, Thunder appeared and came over to her. Taryn knew it was Thunder because of the swirls all over the Theastrals body.

"Thunder! You found me! Thank you!" Taryn cried, running forward and throwing her arms around Thunder's neck.

Thunder gave a small nah. After a while, Taryn let go and asked, "Can you take me to where the rest are?"  
Thunder jerked his heard as if to say, 'hop on.' Taryn nodded and climbed onto Thunder's back, and Thunder strode off in the direction he had come from.

After a while, they came to a beautiful glide. Fairy, April and Jaxson (the other Thestrals) were grazing here. When they saw Thunder and Taryn, they all came running over. Taryn got off Thunder and gave them all a hug.

She felt like a coward now, for not fighting the Death Eaters; but she made that feeling go away by thinking something would come up, and she would get another chance to face and defeat some Death Eaters. That would make Taryn's day.

After hugging her Thestrals, Taryn set up her tent for her to camp in. Then she went to catch dinner for them all. She came back with two dead boars. She used a severing charm to cut the two up, and remove the fur, organs and guts. She gave the four biggest bits of the boar to the Thestrals, while she ate the remainder (after cooking it.) She also filled her flask with water from the spring in this glade.

After they had eaten dinner, it was completely dark. The sky that was dark; but the glade, on the other hand, was filled with fireflies! Taryn watched them for a good hour. There was something memorising about the fireflies flying around to make a swirly pattern.

After a while, the Thestrals lay down. "Good idea," Taryn said. Then she too, went to sleep, in this magical glade. Just before she closed her eyes, she had a good look at Thunder, which she could see from her bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Shades of Indigo**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
Second Gred and Forge's April Fool's day birthday extravaganza!**

 **Write about a** **prank** **, Fred and George or both.**

 **Prompts: Cedric Diggory/Ginny Weasley, Indigo, Trick Wand**

 **Words: 1294**

* * *

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges:**

 **The Ultimate Writer's challenge:  
Write a het pairing (2/2)**

 **Words: 1294**

* * *

 **The golden snitch:**

 **Ollivanders wand shop:**

 **Length-8-9 inch: write about a Gryffindor.**

* * *

Ginny Weasley was curled up in a corner down one quiet corridor, crying. She had just discovered someone had stolen her wand, and replaced it with a trick wand: and because trick wands came with some kind prank charm enchanted into them, it had given her a minor burn and turned her hand green. That was the reason she was curled up.

She was in so much trouble now she didn't have her wand, and she didn't know the first place to look. She was just thankful McGonagall didn't give her too much of a hard time for her not being able to do what they were doing in the lesson.

"Are you alright?" someone asked. Ginny looked up to see it was the Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory. Ginny could see under his uniform he was wearing an indigo shirt: part of the collar stuck out, making the indigo easy for her to see.  
"I'll live," Ginny said, quickly drying her eyes. She didn't like showing emotion to strangers, after the dairy incident.

"What happened?" Cedric asked, bending down to be at the same height as Ginny.

"Someone stole my wand a replaced it with a trick wand! And now I don't know what to do!" Ginny sobbed.

"That's a bit mean. Is there anything particularly notable about it?" Cedric asked.

"There is a G and W faintly carved into the bottom, and it's made out of yew. But it's so unfair! That wand is the only new item I got that my school list said I needed! And we probably can't afford a new one!" Ginny howled.  
"Well, if I see it, I will be sure to give it back to you. What's your name? I'm Cedric," Cedric said, standing up.

"Really? Thank you! I'm Ginny," Ginny said, putting on a faint smile.

"Nice to meet you, Ginny. Did the wand turn your hand green?" Cedric asked, seeing Ginny's green hand. Ginny nodded slowly. "Well let me fix that."  
Cedric pulled his own wand out, and muttered a spell at Ginny's hand, which turned it back to normal. Ginny was very excited.

"Thank you, Cedric!" Ginny cried happily.

"No problem. Anyway, see you," Cedric said nodding.

"Bye," said Ginny softly as Cedric went off. Then Ginny gathered herself up and went to herbology, the last class for her that Friday.

######################## ######################## #############

A couple of days later, Ginny was walking up towards the Gryffindor tower, when the voice of Cedric cried, "Ginny!"  
Ginny turned to see Cedric running towards her. Again, he was wearing an indigo shirt. Ginny wondered if that was is favourite colour.

"Yes?" Ginny asked.

"I think I found your wand," Cedric said, handing Ginny a wand. It looked like it was made from yew.

As Ginny took it, she felt the familiar feeling of picking up her own wand. "Yes! Thank you so much, Cedric!" Ginny cried happily.

"No problem," Cedric said shrugging.

"Where was it?" Ginny asked.

"It was hidden down behind a loose stone in one of the walls of the Dungeons. I'd say a Slytherin stole it, from where I found it: a lot like to hang out there," Cedric said, nattering.

"Those little thieves! I am going to prank them in revenge!" Ginny cried furiously. She had never been one for doing pranks, but Fred and George had taught her a lot about them, so she thought she could do one.

"Do you want some help?" Cedric offered, being the kind Hufflepuff he was.

"Your offering that? Thank you! I have an idea…" Ginny said brightly. Then she went to explain what she had in mind.

##################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Ginny and Cedric had set to work at night when everyone was asleep. They snuck into the Slytherin common room, (stalked one of the Slytherins to find out the location and password) and replaced all the Slytherins wands with trick wands, curtesy of Fred and George. They had been very excited to hear their little sister had taken up pranking.

To add to that, the trick wands would give the Slytherins funny hairdos, weird hair colouring and animal noses. After departing from the Slytherin common room, they both returned to their common rooms for some well-earned sleep.

The next morning, as soon as Ginny entered the great hall, she saw that some Slytherins already had used their wands, and had discovered they had trick wands. So far, it was there hair that had been charmed. Mostly the hair had gone puffy, and it had turned indigo. They were all glaring at each other.

By the time all the Slytherins turned up at Breakfast, they all had charmed hair and or noses. Ginny and Cedric got to see quite a few get tricked over the course of breakfast. At the end of breakfast, the Slytherins were muttering very angrily and quietly about the fact they had been well and truly pranked.

Every Slytherin who used the trick wand over breakfast got laughed at, after the hair had been charmed, then the victim screamed when they looked at their reflection. It seemed even if they had already been pranked, the Slytherins still took joy out of laughing at other Slytherins when they got pranked.

Ginny smirked at a job well done. The Slytherins would all receive a note to where their wands were that evening, but until then, she could enjoy watching them having to cope with the fact they had their wands switched, and they had horrible hair.

However, this got the twins enthused: that evening, the whole great hall had their hair and skin get turned indigo for Gryffindors, bright blue for Hufflepuffs, pink for Ravenclaws and flame red for Slytherins.

They had all been normally eating their dinner one minute, then the next, they all looked up because they heard the sounds of fireworks going off. Then everyone was covered in a shower of sparkles: that changed the colour of whatever it was going to change. This just made the Slytherins even angrier. Ginny wasn't sure if they were really angrily about the fact they had been pranked twice in one day, their hair was flame red, or maybe even all of the above.

But despite the Slytherins being angry about it, the rest of the students all laughed and joked in good humour. Surprisingly, the Ravenclaws joked the most about it.

#######$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Two years later, Ginny and Cedric met up in an unused class room. Today was the two-year celebration of the day they first met. A lot had happened in those two years: the Triwizard tournament, the Yule Ball, and of course, Ginny and Cedric started going out.

"It's been two years," Cedric said.

"And it only feels like yesterday," Ginny responded.

"A lot has happened since then, hasn't it? You-know-who came back, we started going out, the Triwizard tournament: all that," Cedric said, sounding breathless.

"Yeah, sure has. I am feeling scared about the future though," Ginny said quietly.

"Don't worry about the future, Ginny: just think of the here and now," Cedric said.

"Probably a good idea. I brought you this, by the way," Ginny said, pulling a brown package from her school bag and giving it to Cedric.

"Thanks, Ginny: what is it, though?" Cedric asked.

"Open it and see!" Ginny said, sounding a little excited and a little nervous.

Cedric opened it, and saw it was a school bag, but coloured in indigo instead of black. "This is great, Ginny! Thank you! How did you get it?" Cedric asked.

"I brought a black one and colour charmed it. It took a while, but I managed it," Ginny said blushing slightly.

"Well, I really like it, thank you," Cedric said smiling.  
"Great; I am glad you do," Ginny said. Then they had a kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Protecting Your Parents**

 **The Golden Snitch:**  
 **For the Ollivander wand shop challenge:**

 **School: Aurora**

 **House: Vela**

 **Words: 635**

 **Wood: Holly-write about a child protecting their parents.**

 **Harry potter fanfiction challenges:**

 **Springy: medium-write about a Gryffindor character.**

 **thank you to CelestialRosegold for helping me out!**

* * *

Harry rushed down the main street towards his parent's home at Godric's Hollow. He had to hurry, as Voldemort was coming and Harry needed to be there first so he could hide and jump him before he could kill his parents. Harry was aching and puffing, but he had to keep going.

What Harry had decided to do was very risky, but he wanted to it and needed to. He had borrowed the time turner from Malfoy, which got him here. He had decided he needed to kill Voldemort much earlier then he actually did. It would save so many lives. He wanted to stop Voldemort now before he did any more damage and protect his parents.

Lily and James had done so much for him and protected him, and now he wanted to protect them in return. It was also to give his younger self a better childhood, but considering what he'd been through, he deserved it and it was reasonable. He wouldn't even wish for his worst enemy to grow up there.

As Harry reached his parents' front gate, he looked in the window to the sitting room. He sighed in relief as he saw his parents cool and relaxed, and having a good time. Voldemort was yet to arrive, and they were blissfully ignorant.

Harry quickly hopped over the fence, (trying not to squish any plants) ran up to the door and banged on it loudly. He was going to tell his parents what he was planning and hope they'd let him hide behind the door. James Potter opened the door to see Harry.

"Who are you?" James asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Let me hide behind the door, and when you see Voldemort, all three of you run upstairs. No time to explain," Harry said, quickly glancing around for Voldemort. He didn't want to interact too much with his parents, so he was rushing the conversation.  
"Alright," James nodded after considering Harry for almost a minute. He let Harry in and closed the door. Then James went to explain what was going to happen to Lily. Harry stood behind where the door would open so he could jump Voldemort.

This was the last thing he had to do, now. Harry had destroyed all the Horcruxes, so now all that was left was to kill him. There was no Harry Horcrux yet, and there wouldn't be if Harry killed him as soon as he entered the door.

Suddenly, there was a crack, and the gate opened. James jumped up, nodded at Harry then opened the door. "It's him! Lily, grab Harry and come on!" James said, starting up the stairs. Lily was close behind. Lily glanced behind at Harry as she followed James up the stairs, and mouthed something. Probably good luck or something, Harry thought.

Harry stayed where he was and drew his wand to be ready to hit Voldemort. As soon as he saw Voldemort, he would hit him with all the spells he could think of. That would kill Voldemort, Harry was sure.

As soon as Voldemort's head popped around the door, Harry cried quite a few spells at him. Harry sent at least ten spells at him. Voldemort never knew what hit him. By the time Harry had finished, there was not much left of his face.

"Are you alright?" James asked, coming down. Lily and Harry were following him down, quite slowly.

"He's gone; your safe. I'd call the Aurors though, to remove the body," Harry said looking down at Voldemort.

"Thank you; who are you?" James asked.

"Your son from the future: I just wanted to protect you, and thank you for letting me do that. And say a good civilian came and killed him," Harry nodded. Then he Disapparated off, leaving a stunned Lily and James.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ravenclaws**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
Through the Universe:  
prompt 25, Blue Moon: Ravenclaw Common Room**

 **Aurora**

 **Vela**

 **Words: 641**

* * *

The first Year Ravenclaws were led into the Ravenclaw Common Room. Each one snooty about knowing everything in their text books, has the nose stuck in a book right now and/or something else similar. None were anything near what Rowena Ravenclaw actually wanted for her students.

Rowena sighed as she watched the first-years gasp and look around their common room; she might be a spirit now, but she still was around, watching her house. Watching the students who came out of it, watching what they became.

And sad to say, it was very different from when she was around. The Head of House, Fillius Flitwick did his best, but these days with nothing saying what the house values were, so the house lost its values. Rowena knew wisdom and stuff came in other forms then being able to swallow a book, but that's what the Ravens all thought their house was about now. Rowena had wanted them wise and witty, but she also wanted them to be open-minded about everything. Alas the poor souls: and there was nothing which could be done to change what they thought the house was about.

As one of the prefects explained about house rules, Rowena noticed a blonde at the back of the group. It was easy to see from here she was different from the rest. The way she stood, the way she looked; it looked as though she might have been a true Ravenclaw. Rowena decided to wait and see before revealing herself to that young witch.

 **#############**

A few nights later, Rowena was sitting hidden in the Ravenclaw Common Room thinking. The girl who she had seen on the start of term night was Luna Lovegood, and she was defiantly the sort Rowena wanted in her house. However, Rowena got the feeling Luna was not well liked in her house: she had come back and gone out very late, and Rowena never saw her hanging around with her year mates, or any other Ravenclaws for that matter.

That saddened Rowena: had Ravenclaws really gone so far down the drain they bullied a slightly different, and certainly open-minded girl? If that wasn't the case, Rowena didn't know how long until it was that.

Just then, someone came down from the girls' dorm. Rowena realised it was Luna Lovegood! Deciding now was the time, Rowena for the first time in way too many years to remember appeared before the living's eyes. Luna being the sort Rowena wanted would get to meet her founder.

"Are you Rowena Ravenclaw?" Luna asked Rowena upon seeing her. Luna had a certain innocence in her voice that was young and pure.

"I am. Why are you out this late, Luna?" Rowena asked.

"The Nargles stole my shoes and I can't go to class tomorrow without them," Luna said sadly.

"These shoes?" Rowena asked, going to one of the beams and gesturing for Luna to come over.

"Yes! How did you know though?" Luna asked seeing the shoes.

"I saw one of your year-mates hide them in the dungeons. I convinced Peeves to hide them here," Rowena responded as Luna retrieved her shoes.

"Thank you," Luna said smiling.

"No problem. Don't let their taunts get you down, Luna; when I was choosing students, they learnt that knowledge comes in all forms, even the forms to see the invisible, and not to be unkind to the different. I was actually quite like you, believe it or not. Good luck, Luna," Rowena said. Then she flew into the Common Room wall and vanished.

Luna stood there for a while and took it in. She had the chance to speak to Rowena Ravenclaw! Upon realising it Luna smiled and moved around excitedly.  
"I won't let you down," Luna whispered to the empty Common Room. Then she returned to her bed to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Galleon for your thoughts**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
For the 'Where am I? What's that? What are you doing with your wand?' Challenge!**

 **Prompts: Egypt, Galleon, Episkey**

 **Aurora, Vela.**

 **Words: 1258**

 **the golden snitch:**

 **Ollivander's wand shop:**

 **length 15 and a half inch: write about a Hufflepuff character.**

 **Aurora, Vela.**

 **for the are you crazy enough to do it challange on Harry Potter fanfiction challanges**

 **for the choose your own wand challange (springy) on the HPFC.**

 **IDEWOC is a made up thing.**

* * *

Meagan Jones, Antony Goldstein and Susan Bones all worked in the international Department for English wizards in other countries, (IDEWOC) and the three had been sent to Egypt to do a bit of work. Mainly making sure the English Curse-Breakers here were getting on fine, but there were other things, too: just they have already done those.

As they sat down in the restaurant of the hotel they were staying in, Meagan started staring into space while she thought. Apart from the fact they did not know Egyptian so they could not communicate with most the natives properly, they were having a great time in Egypt, and she was considering staying here forever.

"Meagan, a galleon for your thoughts," Antony said, getting Meagan's attention.

"Sorry, just got thinking. Speaking of which, do you have enough galleons to pay for our meals?" Meagan asked.

"Yes, if Antony and I combine we have enough. We won't ask you because you paid last time, of course. But, Antony will get more galleons and sickles first thing in the morning," Susan said, speaking in a way which said trouble if Antony didn't do it.

"Yes, mam!" Antony said, doing what army officers do when they are ordered by the general.

"Good," Susan nodded contently.

"It's hard to believe we have spent two weeks here already, and we only have a week left," Meagan said sadly as their meals arrived.

The trio said thank you to the waiter then Susan said, "Yes, it's fantastic here, isn't it? I remember Ron Weasley saying how great their trip to Egypt was, and he was right; this is a great place."

"Yes, it's great here," Antony agreed.

When they finished eating, Antony asked, "Are you all having more drinks and dessert?"  
"I'll pass: I want to go for a walk," Meagan said.

"And I might have a lie down: I'll pay my bit first," Susan added.

As Meagan and Susan stood up, Antony said, "Alright: Bye."  
"Bye!" Meagan and Susan said. Then they went off to do what they were doing.

It was a nice night out, Meagan thought. Being spring, it was quite warm in the evenings, but not too warm. As Meagan walked, she saw a shiny gold coin on the ground: a galleon!  
"See a pin pick it up, and all the day you'll have good luck. Or in this case, see a galleon and pick it up and all the day you'll have good luck," Meagan whispered as she picked the galleon up. By then she had been gone for almost an hour and a half: she had decided she had been out for long enough, so she returned to the hotel.

As Meagan walked up to the front of the hotel, she saw someone get literally thrown out. They tried to stand up, but then they fell down again.

"Are you alright?" Meagan said, walking up to the person and stopped. Then she saw who it was:

"Antony! What have you been doing?" Meagan cried, allowing her Welsh accent to be more noticeable.

"Hip! Fighting! Hip!" Antony said. Then Meagan noticed he had a misshapen nose and his lip was bleeding.

"Let me fix you up: Episkey!" Meagan cried after bending down and pulling her wand out and tapping his nose. Then she did the same for Antony's lip. "How do you feel?" Meagan asked.

"Better! Hip! Thanks!" Antony said.

"Where is your key? And let me take you to your room," Meagan said, helping him up.  
"Here! Hip!" Antony said, pulling a key out of his pocket and handing it to Meagan.

"Thanks," Meagan said, taking him into the hotel.

After helping up the stairs and to his room, she unlocked the door to his room and dragged him in. Meagan let go of Antony when they reached his bed, and he fell onto the bed. Then she left, leaving his key on the table near the door. Meagan shut Antony's door behind her, then she walked across the hall to her and Susan's room, unlocked the door and going in.

Susan was in bed reading. "What were you doing before? You took a long time to get here from the stairs," Susan asked. Meagan realised Susan heard her coming up the stairs.

"I found Antony getting kicked out, and he was very drunk. He had a broken nose and a split lip, but I fixed that with Episkey. Then I took Antony back to his room," Meagan explained as she went to get ready for bed.

"Ah, right," Susan nodded.

#$$$$$$$$$$$$###################

The next day, Antony had a massive hangover, but he did go to the bank and get more money out of the bank: mostly galleons. That was after breakfast, so then they were driven by their guide and translator to a spot were the Curse Breakers were, which was quite a distance away.

There was a dig around where the Curse Breakers were working: Meagan, Antony and Susan needed to see what they had been doing, and to make sure they were on schedule, or not too far behind at the very least. They arrived at the edge of the dig and got out.

Bill Weasley met them outside where they were working. He was quite chirpy and before they did anything he talked to them for at least half an hour. Then he spent another half an hour going over what they had been doing. He would have happily talked more, but then Susan suggested they got going and he realised that was a good idea.

It had been very interesting hearing what they had been doing, and they had gotten a lot done, admittedly: they had cleaned out a lot of this particularly deep pyramid. "And here, we found some mummies. At the moment we are trying to identify them," Bill said as he led them down some stairs to a tomb where the mummies were kept.

"Augh!" cried Susan, who was just behind Bill. She fell down the remaining two steps, but she didn't clean Bill up, at least.

"Are you alright?" Meagan asked.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Susan cried as she stood up.  
"No, you're not, your lip is bleeding," Meagan said, coming around to Susan's face and seeing she had cut her lip and gotten several other grazes.

"Oh," Susan said.

"Episkey!" Meagan said, pulling her wand out and healing Susan's lip and the other minor injuries.

"Good thing you know that spell, Meagan," Antony said.

"It is a handy spell, Episkey," Bill nodded.

"if I didn't know it, you two would be sunk: between you, you have gotten three injuries!" Meagan said exasperated. Susan stood up about then.

"Accidents happen," Antony pointed out.

"True," Meagan nodded. Then she stuck her hand in her pocket.

"Are you ready to go on again?" Bill asked.

"Just a moment: what's in my pocket?!" Megan said, pulling something out.

"A galleon," the three around Meagan noticed as she held the item up.

"Full marks on the object identification," Meagan said laughing slightly. Then she nodded to Bill, "Let's go on! The sooner we see it all, the sooner the three of us can get out and enjoy more of Egypt. And hopefully, these two won't get injured again."  
"No: you'll break your nose and we'll have to use Episkey on you!" Susan said, having a little joke.

They all laughed a bit, then Bill led them on to talk about the mummies, which as he spoke, had Curse Breakers examining the bandages and casting spells on them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tea**

 **The Golden Snitch Jurassic Fever:**

 **Iguanodon-write about a Hufflepuff or a character that should have been in Hufflepuff**

 **Harry Potter Fanfiction challenges:**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it challenge:**

 **Drink: tea**

 **HPFC:  
The Ultimate Writer's challenge:**

 **Write a femslash (1/2)**

 ** _Words! For all!_** **: 719**

 **Feel free to comment on any mistakes. I haven't been reading over my new stories/chapters (only ones like this) as much recently, as I'm bored.**

* * *

"Tea is a calming drink that sooths the soul," Hannah Abbott explained to her follow female Hufflepuff roommates. They could not understand her love of tea, and Hannah was trying to explain why she loved tea and what was good about it. None of them understood her though.

Disappointed, Hannah started talking to others in other houses, which was when she met _her._ The beautiful Daphne Greengrass. Daphne had been a reserved Slytherin her did not approach Hannah right away, she waited a bit before she finally did.

It had started off a friendship, and a happy one at that. They accosted a Chinese student and she taught them about tea ceremonies, and other Chinese traditions to do with tea. Afterwards, Daphne and Hannah had tea ceremonies and private parties where they drank… tea.

Over the years though, their friendship became a thing of romance. Their private parties become the only time when they could fully show their relationship, because (of course) sharing it out in public to their peers would be a big no, no; as they were both female.

Over the years though, the relationship became strained. They started having arguments, and god-awful ones at that. Eventually, Daphne ended it. Hannah had been heart broken. She spent the next week just crying in any spare moment. Susan Bones, her best friend, had been understanding and as much as she could by sitting with Hannah listening to her cry and mope.

She had no idea of the relationship with Daphne, but she didn't ask either. Hannah supposed from the way she had acted recently Susan probably had suspected something was up, just she was too polite to ask, or thought she'd find out soon enough.

Even when Hannah stopped crying as much, she was not completely happy. That might have been though because Daphne had started dating Harry Potter, which made Hannah jealous every time she saw them together. The only peace she got was when she had a tea ceremony; even then, it only lasted a short time before she recalled the memories of the two together and she started crying again.

Upon leaving school, Hannah brought the Leaky Caldron as a business. She became known as the tea-lady because everyone saw her drinking tea; no, drinking tea all the time. Hannah enjoyed running the pub, she had plenty to do so she did not think of Daphne anywhere near as much.

For a spell when she had just bought the place, she dated Neville Longbottom to help her move on. Of course, that could never work out: Hannah was not that serious about it working out and it quickly became clear Neville had the hots for someone else. And Hannah knew who, too: Luna Lovegood. So, she starting scheming.

That was easy enough to set up, surprisingly: just she had to until the perfect time arrived. She made sure they were both in the pub at the same time and they met, and things developed from there. Neville had been very apologetic when he told her he was leaving her, but that was when Hannah revealed it had been a setup, so he started thanking her, instead.

When Neville left that night, Hannah looked around her empty pub and sighed. She then thought she should go and lock the door; however, Hannah couldn't get the enthusiasm to go and door it. Instead, she made herself another pot of tea and sat in silence, staring into her drink.

A few minutes later, the door chimed. "Sorry, we're closed and we have no spare rooms," Hannah called. Then she looked up to take in her hopeful visitor. Hannah was very surprised of who it was: Daphne.

"I don't care if your shut; I want to talk to you," Daphne said.

Hannah nervously swallowed as she asked, "What?"  
"I want to help you out here. I know we broke up, and you might not want to have another relationship with me, but can I at least stay and help you?" Daphne asked looking down.

"Sure," Hannah said, walking from behind the bar to Daphne.

"Thank you," Daphne said smiling.

"No problem. I will take you to your room; there are several empty staff rooms after all. But first…" Hannah said, then she boldly kissed Daphne. Daphne kindly returned the favour.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sam Potter and a Time-turner problem**

 **The following challenges are from the Golden Snitch:**

 **Ollivander's wand shop: Horace Slughorn's wand:**

 **Wood, Cedar: Write about a character finding their home.**

 **Through the Universe challenge: Ephemeris — (object) Time-Turner**

 **Jussastic fever: Dilophosaurus:** **Unlike as depicted in the Jurassic Park movie, there is no evidence that the dilophosaurus has a frilled neck or could spit paralysing poison at its prey. Nevertheless, they did have two crests on their skulls and were carnivorous. Write about a character who has been given an unfair reputation.**

 **Aurora, Vela.**

 **Words: 705**

* * *

 **The following challenges are from Harry Potter Fanfiction challenges:**

 **Are you crazy enough to do it challenge:**

 **379\. (restriction) No dialogue but has to be at least 150 words**

 **Ultimate Writer's challenge:  
Write a story with no dialogue**

 **Words: 705**

* * *

Life had never been kind to Samantha Potter. From her abusive relatives to the bullying and put down from the Slytherin side of people at Hogwarts, and sometimes the rest of the school.

Something bad always seemed to happen to Samantha, or when she tried something she would always stuff it up; she was accident prone, especially with cooking. When she was eleven and started to have problems at Hogwarts, she realised she didn't have a home. Not yet, anyway.

That was why going down the trapdoor and coming out alive was important to her. That was why saving Ginny was important to her. That was why using Hermione's time-turner and saving Sirius was important, and surviving the Tri-Wizard tournament was important to Samantha.

Those were the few times she had not stuffed up. So, when people said she was a spoiled, perfect attention seeking, lying brat, they were being unfair. All she wanted was some respect for the things she did well. Alas, that never happened as people believed the ministry and the press, not her. So to the public that meant, she was spoiled, always after attention and lying.

When Umbridge arrived at the school, Samantha's unfair reputation just got worse. So bad she was scared to leave the Gryffindor Common Room.

The one time that whole year Samantha felt secure was when they ran away from school to save Sirius. Despite the danger and uncertainty, Samantha had felt completely safe and happy then.

Of course, though, they would end up in a fight which involved them running through a room stuffed full of time-turners that were falling down around their ears as they ran through. And of course, one would activate as Samantha stepped over it, and she would be time-travelled into the past.

And if that was not bad enough, the time she was in now was the time when Tom Riddle went to Hogwarts. Which wasn't a serious problem until Samantha realised until she found a way to get back she was stuck here and going to have to go to Hogwarts here to not be too suspicious. Which was all good and well until she ended up Slytherin. The only good thing was she didn't have an unwanted and untrue reputation, at least.

That did not last long though; as being a Slytherin, and a darn good one at that, the Gryffindors quickly labelled her as a 'dark' witch. Very soon, she found herself sending time with the likes of Walburga Black and a few people from families who were in leagues with Voldemort in the future.

And no one was getting anywhere with trying to work out how to get Samantha home, either. Each idea drew a blank: mainly because there was no time-turner or time-turner shard around Samantha, which made getting her back a very difficult task. Surprisingly, Samantha found herself not too upset.

Eventually, Samantha became 'friends' with Tom Riddle, if you could call it that. Friendly enough not to snap at each other was probably a better term, but all well. It was then Samantha realised that here in this time, she felt more at home then she did when she was in her home timeline. This puzzled her, but she quickly worked out why: save the Gryffindors taunts and no one was mean or said a bad word against her. She loved it.

When she was halfway through her sixth-year, the wizards and witches who had been working on trying to get her home said they could not do it, and she was stuck here. Samantha was a little upset, but she quickly got over it. Quicker then she imagined.

But maybe that was not a surprise: she was friends or friendly with everyone in Slytherin, and quite a few people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Hell, she managed to get friendly-ish with a Gryffindor! It was then Samantha realised she was home; she had found her true home. She had no unfair reputations that would not disappear when she left school or when people got used to her, and she had more people who she was friendly with then before! And it was all thanks to a time-turner and a bit of bad luck.


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't Let Them Know**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
Find your twin core here:  
Buddy Challenge-write about your buddy's OTP.**

 **Prompt, Cel's OTP: Severus/Hermione**

 **Words: 607**

 **Vela, Aurora.**

 **Notes: For Cel.**

* * *

Hermione Granger felt there was a certain gloominess to the house she shared with Severus Snape. And there was nothing she could put her finger on to make her feel this way: the rooms were all light, the house never got damp and was not currently mouldy, and there was not a tree in sight for miles to cast a shadow over it. Really, she could not work out what was wrong with it.

And it was not who she was living with, either. Alright, Severus Snape was not the sunniest person to be around, but he was not doom and gloom, either; and certainly was not bring Hermione's spirits down.

Hermione began to believe it was in her mind; in other words, she was making the place seem gloomy because she was feeling gloomy. It made sense; because she was feeling sad and there was nothing to make the house actually so.

Hermione sighed sadly when she thought of Severus; she did have to make it a quiet sigh though, as he was sitting in the very same room and Severus was always suspicious of sighs. After spending almost a year in St Mungo's thanks to Nagini the snake; he was an invalid - and going to be for quite a few months which meant he needed a carer. Hermione had glacially volunteered to take him into her home. He had been surprised that she had done that, but very grateful.

That was three years ago, though; even though he was now fully recovered, he still lived with Hermione; not that she minded, as over the years she slowly fell in love and she knew she would be quite upset if he left. Not that she'd ever tell him: that was not a thing to be allowed to see the light of day, as there was no way he could feel the same way about her.

"Hermione," Severus said firmly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Hermione said, shaking her head.  
"Do you get tired of having me around?" Severus asked.

Hermione stared at him. "No! I love it! Why?" Hermione quickly said with a slight stutter. Bugger; he was going to know something was up now!

"Just that you have seemed to be pretty down recently; I was beginning to think that maybe my presence was the cause of it," Severus said looking straight at Hermione.

"No, it is not the problem! I am keeping a lot in, Severus; that's all," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Do you want to talk about it? If it's bothering you enough to get you down it must be pretty bad," Severus said, looking curious.

"I suppose. Well, the truth is I have been finding this house gloomy because I'm feeling gloomy; and the reason for that is I am in love with you," Hermione said suddenly feeling very, very brave. Then she stood up and quickly walked out of the room, leaving a bamboozled Severus.

W ##$$$$$$$$$$$

The next morning, Hermione was very quiet. She was very embarrassed about letting her secret go, and now she felt a little awkward and embarrassed.

"Morning," Hermione said as she entered the kitchen. Severus was already there, making breakfast.

"Morning. About last night; I understand why you ran off, and I love you too. I would have told you except I don't have a good record with relationships, and we seemed happy enough with life as it was," Severus admitted.

"Really?" Hermione said surprised. Then she said with a tiny smile, "I'm glad. So, what are we eating?"

Severus smiled. "Honey porridge," Severus said.

"Sounds great," Hermione said smiling back.


	21. Chapter 21

**A forbidden stroll**

 **The golden snitch:  
Ollivander's wand shop:  
English Oak: Write a story set in the forbidden forest**

 **The golden Snitch:  
Through the universe challenge:  
My hands are shaking**

 **The golden snitch:**

 **Jurassic fever:**

 **Pachycephalosaurus**

 **Bonus: Fawn  
Vela, Aurora**

 **Words: 634**

* * *

Lisa Turpin and Neville Longbottom were walking through the forbidden forest of the Hogwarts grounds, and Lisa at least, was very scared: it was a really spooky and dangerous forest and she was worried about having a tree branch fall on them, or them getting attacked by a creature or them getting caught. Well, they were both really scared, but Lisa could not notice Neville's nerves because he was better at hiding them.

"Neville, my hands are shaking!" Lisa said, looking down at her hands. In this half-light made from the forest, her hands almost looked fawn.

"What?" Neville said, turning to face her.

"What I said, my hands are shaking!" Lisa cried. Lisa then began to notice that Neville's scarf was fawn coloured when she was sure it had been the Gryffindor scarf.

"It's going to be fine, Lisa: I know you're scared, but so am I," Neville said, understanding her fear. He took both her hands and squeezed them.

"How do you know?! Those thunderbirds Lavender Brown saw landing, have probably moved on by now, and then we are traipsing through the forbidden forest which is forbidden for students for nothing! And who knows what could happen! We could get attacked by a creature! A branch could fall on us!" Lisa cried in despair.

"We are nearly there, and it's worth a shot. As long we don't get caught and stay away from magical creatures it will be fine, and a chance of a branch falling is pretty slim," Neville said, though even though he was trying to make Lisa less scared he still sounded unsettled which did not help Lisa at all.

"You know that is not helping!" Lisa exclaimed.

"I know, sorry. Let's move on and try to stop your hands from shaking: if we need to use our wands that could end badly for you," Neville said as he turned to walk on.

"How?" Lisa asked as she followed him.

"Take my hand and try to relax," Neville suggested, holding his hand out.

"Alright," Lisa nodded, taking his hand. Then they continued on. Along the way, they saw various animals, including some very pretty fawn and red parrots! They were sure a sight, even if Lisa was scared of them.

Just after Lisa started to relax, she remembered that Neville had been wearing a fawn scarf this time, just she had forgotten and in her panic earlier she did not remember that. Suddenly, Neville pushed her behind a tree. "What's that for?!" Lisa hissed at him.

"Look," Neville pointed. Lisa looked around the tree to see… thunderbirds! The Thunderbirds were yellow and grey with a hint of fawn on a few of their feathers.  
"So they are still here," Lisa said.

"It seems so," Neville nodded.

Then there was a cry from one of the Thunderbirds and they flew off. "We were lucky to meet them. Don't you think it was worth it, even if we are breaking rules by coming out here and your hands were shaking?" Neville said.

"Yes, your right," Lisa sighed. Then, there was a crack and a small tree branch whacked Neville on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Neville cried, falling onto his fours.

"Are you alright? But I did worry about this happening," Lisa asked, bending down next to him.

"Yeah, just my head hurts like hell," Neville groaned rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's head back, Madam Pomphrey will stop it hurting in no time," Lisa said pulling him up.

"Alright, let's head back," Neville nodded as he stood up. Then he said, "Actually, it's starting to hurt a little less now."  
"Good, maybe by the time we get back we won't need to visit Madam Pomphrey," Lisa said as they started to walk back.

"Yes, maybe," Neville nodded weakly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Outcasts**

 **The Review corner:  
August event:  
Try My Best: 6, Emmeline Vance**

 **The golden Snitch:**

 **The golden chase:**

 **Prompt 4**

 **TGS:  
Jurassic fever:**

 **Gallimimus**

 **Vela, Aurora**

 **Words: 691**

 **Note: My making of Emmeline being Slytherin is made up since her house is unknown. This is also using the philosophy that not all Slytherins are evil, not all pureblood, and Sirius was not the only one from a family like that who rebelled.**

A group of seventh-year Slytherins were hanging out outside Hogwarts castle, enjoying the nice summer air and the remaining days at Hogwarts before they had to go home.  
"A few more days and we will be no longer students," Emmeline Vance said sadly. She was the unofficial leader of their group.

"Yes, it is sad, isn't it?" Darron Carrow said. Unlike his older siblings, Darron did not have a desire to join the Death Eaters, and this was shown by the fact he hanged out with the likes of Vance, who was one of the odd Slytherins who was friends with Gryffindors.

The group did not have a name, but they were called the 'Outcasts' by other Slytherins and onlookers. They were either blood traitors, had muggle-born parents (Emmeline,), were grey families, or like Darron, were just different from the rest of their family.

"What will everyone become? Job whys I mean," Iris Moon asked. She was from a grey family, that on occasion had been named blood-traitors.

"I am not sure: I have been invited to join the Order of the Phoenix, but beyond that, I do not know," Emmeline admitted. Apart from wanting an end to the war, she did not really know what she wanted.

"Get a job at the ministry and stay out of trouble," Darron said through gritted teeth. Ever since his older siblings started slandering him he struggled to talk about life after Hogwarts: everyone noticed this, but Emmeline was the first. She prided herself at being a good reader of others, after all.

"I'd like to travel a bit," said Simon Hastings. Simon was among the muggle-born parents Slytherins.

"I do not know what I want," William Brown said sadly. The Browns were well-known blood-traitors, so no matter what path he took he would be labelled a blood-traitor. Then he asked, "What about you, Iris?"

"I want to be a unspeakable, of course," Iris said smiling brightly.

"Go, Iris," William said, happy she was so sure about her future, or that was what Emmeline suspected, anyway. Emmeline also suspected that William at least had a thing for Iris, she was not sure if Iris felt the same though.

"I'm sure what you want to become will soon become clear, William," Iris said to him.

"Yes, Iris is right, William. And anyway, you have plenty of time to find your dream job," Emmeline said smiling.

They then sat in silence. "How about we go inside and finish off our homework?" Simon suggested, breaking the silence.

"Good idea," Darron nodded.

"You guys go ahead, I will catch you up," Emmeline said with a soft smile.  
"Are you sure?" Iris asked as she and everyone else stood up.

"Positive," Emmeline nodded.

After her friends were gone, Emmeline walked over to the Black Lake and learnt up against a tree, then sighed. From the day she first came to Hogwarts she had loved it, and she was upset to be leaving it. But in a way, she was happy about it, too.

Emmeline feared the future and hated how uncertain it felt. That was why she was so positive to join the Order of the Phoenix, the group fighting for peace: Dumbledore, the leader was Headmaster of the school, had invited her up to his office one day to ask if she would like to join. Emmeline agreed straight away.

Now, Emmeline would be leaving Hogwarts to help fight for a better future for others like her, and those who could not fight. Then Emmeline saw her Ravenclaw sister, Emilia and her friends, playing nearby.

" _And a better future for Emilia, too,"_ Emmeline thought. Emilia was only a second-year, and Emmeline hoped by the time she left Hogwarts the war would be over.

Emmeline then decided that even when You-Know-Who was gone, she wanted to ensure peace, so she knew what she wanted to do: to become an Auror, that would be her job. It was what she wanted, and she had the marks to be accepted into the course.

Then she smiled at the lake before turning and walked up to the castle to join her friends.

 **With these characters this is my personal imagination of what might have happened:**

 **Emmeline: become an Auror and joins the Order of the Phoenix just before Voldemort blows himself up by trying to murder Harry.**

 **Iris: becomes an unspeakable and marries William Brown. They have one daughter, Lavender. Iris has a brother or something.**

 **William: job ? marries Iris Moon and they have a daughter.**

 **Simon: travels the world and probably returns at the end of the war. Maybe he get's married, maybe he doesn't.**

 **Darron: has a job, get's married (probably) and has the twins, Flora and Historia Carrow.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Crying**

 **The golden snitch:** **  
** **The golden chase 2018** **(Happy birthday Harry!)  
Prompt six.**

 **The golden snitch:**

 **Ollivander's wand shop.**

 **10 inch, write about a Slytherin. (Horace Slughorn)**

 **Vela, Aurora.**

 **Words: 501**

* * *

 _Knock, knock._ Harry heard knocking. Then again, _knock, knock._

"Harry! Get out of there right now or else!" the voice of Daphne Greengrass cried at the door, whacking it. It was just after the war, and Harry was hiding in his room at Grimmauld Place.

"Go away!" Harry cried back. Even from out here she could hear him crying. She was a bit annoyed: how could he hide away like this? If nothing else it affected all his friends, because he was unintentionally hurting them.

"No, I won't! I am not going anywhere! If you don't open this door right now, I am going to come in any way! Blasting it off the hinges or not!" Daphne yelled, kicking the door.

A few minutes later, Harry had not opened the door so Daphne turned the handle and went in. "You know, if you want to keep people out, you should at least try and keep them out by locking the door," Daphne said storming in with a swish of her cloak. Harry was sitting on the bed in the room, with his back to the door.  
"What do you want?" Harry asked her, ignoring her comment. He did not turn around to look at her, which was very foolish.  
"I want you to come out, Harry! You cannot hide in here forever!" Daphne exclaimed. She was trying to calm down a bit, as she was getting rather mad.

"How? All those people died, and it was my fault!" Harry cried, sobbing.

"It was war! People die in war! Hiding in here is not going to change that. So, come out and I can help you," Daphne said, sitting down next to him.

"But, how? How do we do this? How do we move on? How? How did you do it, Daphne?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"You need to be patient, Harry: and you need to get out and do things, again. Crying all the time or sitting around doing nothing is not a good way to move on," Daphne said gently. Then she added, "But it does work, so many of us have had to try and it has all sort of worked."  
"Really? That is all we need to do? All we need to do to move on?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that is all, Harry, I answered all your questions: How do we do this? We have to get out and continue on. How do we move on? By doing that and slowly, it gets better," Daphne said, putting her arm around his shoulders. She had always admired Harry and liked him, but she was not the type to boldly go out and say so.

"Alright, but I am going to need your help. I can't do it on my own and you seem to be confident about knowing what to do," Harry said quietly.

"That's fine, I am happy to help," Daphne said smiling. Then she gave him a hug, and after they broke, Harry was smiling too.


	24. Chapter 24

**Wanting to be free**

 **The Golden Snitch:  
Ollivander's wand shop: Beech: write about Rowena Ravenclaw**

 **TGS:**

 **The golden chase 2018 (happy birthday harry!)  
prompt 1 **

**Words: 863**

 **Vela, Aurora**

 **I enjoyed writing about the Founders!**

 **I will do a bit more editing soon, I wrote this when it was quite late though.**

Rowena Ravenclaw watched from her room in the Ravenclaw tower: she watched Salazar Slytherin and his wife, and Helga Hufflepuff and her partner, keep an eye on the founders' children, including little Helena and Rowan, her children. Rowena was jealous of her children and Salazar, Celina (Salazar's wife), Henry (Helga's husband,) and Helga being able to go out and be with the children.

Because of the illness she had contracted, Rowena was bound to the quarters she and her husband shared right at the top of Ravenclaw tower: and she could not leave the bedroom without permission. All she could do was watch the rest of them spend time outside, laughing and having fun, feeling herself go more green with envy every passing second.

Rowena had tried to be humble about it, and accept it, but after a while she began to grow very jealous and miserable about it. If the disease did not kill her first, the depression certainly would.

The feeling of jealousy was caused by watching the others, free, cheerful and having a very good time. They had no idea what Rowena was going through, and half the time she did not think they cared, either. They never seemed to; and she just felt jealous and bitter about it.

Days past, and she just got worse. Her disease never seemed to show any signs of improving, then again, it never showed any signs of finishing her off, either. Which if she had to choose between suffer or die, she'd choose the second option.

It was even worse when her husband went away on one of his explorations, which happened a lot: no one except for the healer regularly came and saw her. One day, she knew, her husband would never come back at all.

 **####################################**

A few weeks later, her only frequent visitor, the Healer, Spinnly, came in with a smile. "Good news," he said.

"I am about to die?" Rowena asked hopefully.

"Even better then that. You are responding well to the new medication and your health is improving. Keep going like this and there will be no need to be jealous of everyone else, because you will be able to leave this room," Spinnly said gleefully, half ignoring Rowena's question.

"Is it really that obvious of how I am feeling?" Rowena asked, face-palming.

"Afraid so, mam. Keep taking it, and I will bring you some more next week," Spinnly said. Then he left.

Rowena felt happy about the chance of being able to be free, but in the meantime her jealousness would still be there. Then when she did get out, she would still have to be careful, so there would be something else to be jealous about: no one else would have to be that careful.

After five minutes ticked by, (and because she had basically nothing to do, they went very slowly,) the door opened and Salazar came in! He was holding something which he was hiding.

"Salazar, what do you want?" Rowena asked tiredly.

"I thought you wanted visitors. Rolf asked me to bring you up some roses while he was away, so here I am. Why he choose grumpy old me I'll never know, but still…" Salazar said, drifting off. Then he revealed the basket of roses he had been hiding and gave them to Rowena.

"I don't know, you don't sound that cranky to me," Rowena said, taking the roses and putting the basket down before sniffing them.

"I'll have you know, I do very grumpy!" Salazar said, denying it.

"Thinking about it, you always sound cheerful when you visit me, and Helena was saying when she was here earlier how grumpy you were. Do you enjoy seeing me depressed and very jealous?" Rowena asked, stirring Salazar up slightly. Salazar had always had a soft spot for her, so she suspected that was the reasoning, but she could not resist stirring him up.

"Why are you jealous? You don't have to teach those dunderheads! I'm jealous of you because you have had more then the almost over summer break away from them," Salazar said, looking offended. Rowena had to laugh.

"I hope you do not call them that to their faces. I almost miss them, I have been stuck in hear so long," Rowena said smiling slightly.

"I have sense then that, Rowena! I am not Godric! If I did that I would have howlers for the rest of my life!" Salazar exclaimed, causing Rowena to laugh more.

"Thank you for coming, Salazar; you always make me laugh," Rowena said smiling.

"No problem, Rowena. Helena will be happy to hear your getting better, and keep at it: there is only so much more of her I can take," Salazar said. He did not mean that though; that was him actually saying he really liked Helena. Away from them, he spoke about his kids and wife like that, and she knew he really did love them.

"Alright, Salazar. Please come again soon?" Rowena asked hopefully.

"Of course, I will come back soon," Salazar nodded. Then he left.

Rowena sighed: now that Salazar had visited, she felt a little less jealous, if she was honest!


End file.
